A LIFE OF LIES
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: what happens when Dib finds out about Zim's past. What does he do when he relises that Zim may have suffered more then any living human? is there any hope for Zim, or is this the end? CHAPTER 5 HAS BEEN FIXXED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. THE START OF PAIN

_**A LIFE OF LIES**_

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.**

**AFTER I STARTED THE ALMIGHTY TRUTH, I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA. THIS STORY GOES INTO THE PAST OF ZIM AND SHOWS HIS SOFTER, CARING SIDE. ILEEN IS MY OWN CHATERS AND SO IS ANIE. I WILL HAVE FUTHER STORIES OF ZIM AND ILEEN LATER ON. MAY INCLUDE SOME LATER ZADF. WILL NEVER BE A ZADR! PLEASE REVIEW.**

……………………………………………………………………………

_**cold claws pierce his skin. Pain slices through his body as he is held down. Tears fell from his eyes. Wires hung down from the main computer and connected to his PAK. "no! don't hurt him! its not his fault!" a despert voice yelled. It was no use. The wires attached to his PAK. He waited. He waited for more pain to slice through his body until he died. A shock. A bolt of fire. Screams. His PAK released from the wires. He ran. Ran to his Voot Curiser and flew away. Without a goodbye to his love. He left Irk. He left the Empire. He left the Tallest. He left the only life he ever knew. **_

**Zim shook his head. It was too hard. He was in class. They had been told to wright about the worse day in their lives. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight back the tears. The same tears that threatened him at the worse times. had left the room for a reason no one knew. "whats worng Zim? Cant think a day worse then the day you landed on Earth?" Dib sneered from across the room. Zim didn't answer. He was tird of tring to take over this planet or to even try to. It was all a lie anyway. He would gain nothing, but lose everything. His whole life goal had been to become an invader, and now, that was impossible.**


	2. DIB LEARNS

_**In this chapter, dib learns the truth about Zim's past. Warning: this may to a very, very depressing chapter, so if you don't like sorrow and depressing stuff, then I suggest you skip this chapter or jut read the poem that is in it that me and a friend made in Spanish class. **_

_**This whole chapter is from Dib's point of view.**_

………………………………………………………………

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**DIB LEARNS**_

"**Okay, class. Turn in your horrible stories or poems. I don't care which one you did. If you don't turn it in, or it's too cheery, I will call your horrible parents and tell them you to love you less." hissed. Everyone turned in their story without a word. Some students were crying while others walked slowly in depression. Zim looked ready to cry, but he somehow held back the tears. Dib narrowed his eyes. Something was different about Zim. But what? Dib watched as Zim put his paper on Bitters desk and walked away back to his desk where he put his head on his hand and stared at the wall, lost in memories. "Dib! I don't want to se your ugly face, so take these horrible papers to the horrible front desk. And don't come back. I don't want to see you 'til Monday." voice made Dib jump. He grabbed the papers and as soon as the classroom door closed behind him, he started to look for Zim's paper. He found it. It was a poem. Here is what he read:**

_**Pain…the one who tells my life.**_

_**Hurt….the love of pain.**_

_**Fear…their follower.**_

_**Lonely…born of fear and darkness**_

_**Darkness…engulfing all love**_

_**Cold. So cold…freezing my heart**_

_**Death….the final strange and happiest**_

_**The love I lost...along with all hope**_

_**The trust that died…with me…**_

**Dib stopped dead in his tracks. What kind of life was that bad? Sure, Zim was an alien, but he always said he was a hero on his planet that was sent on a secret mission and was respected by everyone. Could he have been lying? **_**No. Zim doesn't lie. He's just really annoying.**_** Dib tried to convince himself as he started walking again. He was so lost in thought that he ran right into the front desk. **_**Oof!**_** He grunted and looked up to see the desk. He placed the papers on it and started to walk away just as the bell rang. He decided he would follow Zim home again and find out what Zim's poem was really about. Slowly and careful to stay out of sight, Dib crept behind Zim. Once they got to Zim's weird house, Dib waited about 10 minutes before entering Gir was on the floor in front of the TV which was turned off. Gir had tears in his bluish eyes and hugged his piggy saddly. Then he noticed Dib and his eyes went red. "Intruder! Leave now, or I will destroy you!" Gir threatened ad he jumped up, weapons popping out of his head and aiming at Dib. "Hi Gir. Where is Zim?" Dib greeting slowly so the little robot would understand him. "He in da lab. Master is sad." Gir said, his eyes turning back to the blue. "What room is he in?" Dib asked. Gir screamed in a burst of tears and wouldn't stop. A sound proof tube came out of the roof and surrounded Gir. "Awww…I can still hear him!" it was Zim's sarcastic computer. "Hey! Can you take me to Zim? Or tell me about his past?" Dib asked eagerly. "I can take you to him, but I can't tell you his past." The computer answered. "Is there anyway that I can find out about his past?" Dib questioned. "I know how. Certain wires have to connect to his PAK and find the memery chip." Computer answered. "You can do that?" Dib was amazed. "duh." The computer sighed. Then Dib fell through the floor and found himself in a dark room where Zim was pacing restlessly back and fourth. Then wires fell from the ceiling and connected to Zim's PAK. Zim screeched a little but then went still. What Dib saw amazed him even more. THE MEMERIES: There was a large machine with two tall Irkens standing next to it. Dib recognized the two tall Irkens to be the Tallest. "Due to the destruction of Irk, Irken soldier Zim will be deactavated." The machine beeped. But then there was a flash of lights and sparks and a scream of pure pain that must have come from Zim. "Arrest him!" a deep voice yelled from somewhere in the smoke. Then the scene changed to a Zim cowering in the corner of a prison cell with large sticks reaching in and hitting him and tasers as well. There were laughs coming from somewhere as the sticks and tasers continued to hit Zim. The hits just kept coming harder and harder. Then the screen went black for a moment and changed to a beat Zim; he had a black eye, deeps wounds cover his face. There were blue tears in his eyes as he looked to something off screen. Then a female's voice yelled from the spot where Zim was staring. "You betray me! I trusted you! I thought you said you would never do anything to hurt me or any Irken! But you killed him! You killed my best friends! You killed almost every Irken on Irk!" the female screamed. "No! I didn't mean to! I never meant to hurt anyone! It was a mistake! I…it…no…please…" zim stammered tears falling faster now. "No! You're lying! I know you are! You never liked Spork! Or Miyuky! Or anyone but yourself! You a selfish, uncaring, **_**DEFECTIVE!**_**" The girl screamed. "No…I didn't…I love you…please…forgive me….please…." Zim's voice trailed away and the shadow of the girl left. "No…" h whimpered, his voice barley more then a whisper. Then he mouthed the words in the poem Dib had read earlier. Zim's voice got louder, but only to a whisper. "pain…the one who tells my life…hurt…..the love of pain…fear…their follower…lonely…born of far and darkness…darkness…engulfing all the love…cold…so cold…freezing my heart…death…the final stage. And the happiest…the love I lost…along with all hope…the trust that died…with me…." He whispered it over and over again until he fell asleep. The next scene was an explosion and a breaking sound of metal. Zim ran using his spider legs and left the prison cell and disappeared into the Voot Cruiser. Then again the scene changed to Zim sitting in his small ship with a bunch of broken robot parts. He put them together and Dib recognized Gir. Zim had made Gir. The newly made Gir jumped up. "Gir, reporting for duty!" the robot said eyes red and hand up in a salute. "Gir? What does the 'G' stand for?" Zim asked his voice hoarse. "I…don't. Know…" Gir answered. Then he began screaming and hitting himself in the head. Zim laughed softly. After about 4 hours the memories caught up the present.**

**END OF MEMRIES:**

**The wires released Zim and he fell with a small thud. Dib heard Zim grunt as he hit the floor. He got up and rubbed his head, and Dib yawned and stretched. "Happy now, human? You saw Zim's past. Now go away." The computer spoke for the first time in hours. "Wha…Dib! What are you doing here, in the Mighty base of ZIM!" Zim yelled, though his pinkish eyes showed the tears he was holding back and his voice showed how hard he was trying to keep it form cracking. "Just leaving." Dib said, unsure of what else to say. Zim had a worse life then Dib or any human in history of history. **_**And all this time, I've made fun of him and hurt him. I've only made his life worse. And I thought he was some evil creature sent to destroy all man kind when he's only trying to hide from his leaders and his own kind. What's it like knowing that your whole race hates you and wants you dead? Who was that girl? Why did Zim seem to care so much about her?**_** These thoughts ran through Dib's head the rest of that day.**

………………………………………………………**..**_** Wow that took a while to type! I think I did a good job in this chapter. I don't want Zim to sound weak but he's not. It must take a lot to leave your whole life behind, your own kind, everything you've ever known behind because of one mistake. Though I must say, Dib is a jerk. He might become nicer in later chapters….but who was that girl who screamed at Zim? What did Zim do to make everyone hate him? What will Dib do, now that he knows about Zim's hard past?**_


	3. THE TRUTH AND THE TELLERS

_**Sorrow fills the hearts of many. But is it possible that there is more sorrow in Zim's heart then any other creature in the universe? This chapter is about Zim and Dib. The have a heart to heart chat about the hard past that left them both suffering and struggling in life. THIS DOES NOT LEAD TO A ZADR! Zim and Dib see each other through different eyes and may even become friends…..**_

_**This chapter is all from Zim's point of view **_

……………………………………………………_**......**_

**Chapter 3**

**THE TRUTH AND THE TELLERS**

**Zim watched as Dib left. "Computer! Why didn't you tell me Dib had gotten in again?" Zim demanded. "Eh, I didn't feel like it." The computer answered simply, not really caring that Zim was so mad that he seemed ready to explode. "Stupid computer. Stupid Dib. Stupid Tallest. Stupid Irk. Stupid Earth. Stupid lies…" Zim grumbled to himself. "Im sorry…Illeen…" he whispered, placing his hand on the spot where his hart would have been if Irkens had one. He hated Red and Purple. They ruined his life. The ruined everything. **

**The next seemed to come quickly. And Zim wished he could go back in time to the horrible day he messed up. All of Irk remembered that day. It was 50 years from today that had happened. Zim had accidentally destroied Irk. He knew everyone on Irk would be finding anything they could that Zim once had, and crush it. Crush it until it was nothing. Not even dust. This day would fill his chest with pain and sorrow; more then what was already there. **_**Defective. That's all I am. Im just some stupid, useless defective. I shouldn't have feelings. But I do have them! I've felt love. I've felt hate, but every Irken feels hate. It's the only feeling they ever feel. But I've felt every feeling there is. Hurt, pain, love, loss, loneliness, everything. **_

**A knock on the door made him jump. "Gir! Open the door." Zim ordered his SIR. Gir's eyes turned red and he ran over to the door and opened it. Dib walked in. "zim." He said, narrowing his brown eyes. "dib." Zim narrowed his own red/pink eyes. "In that memery chip in your PAK, there was this girl. She was…yelling…at you for something. When you were in that jail cell. Who was she?" Dib asked. Zim closed his eyes and ran his gloved hand down a scar he had hid from everyone, including himself. It was left there from when he had been beaten with metal stick and tasers. "Ileen." He whispered as an image flash through his mind of a female Irken with sparkling purple eyes and beautifully curled antennae. "Who?" dib question. **

**Zim opened his eyes. He had forgotten that dib was there. "Illeen. She…she was the girl. The one who yelled at me." Zim said a little louder now, looking down, trying to hide the shivers that ran down his spine. "Why was she yelling at you? Why did she say you betray her? Why was she so mad? Why were you in jail? Why did you want **_**her**_** to forgive you? What about the others? And forgive you for what?" the questions tumbled out of Dib the water flows off a water fall. **

**Zim saw no use in lying anymore. He was tired of lies. "She was yelling at me because I killed her best friends. But I never meant to. I never wanted to hurt her. She blamed me for something I didn't do on purpose. I never meant to destroy Irk. I got arrested because I made the Control Brains blow up. Just because Im a stupid **_**defective**_**. I could care less about what the others think about me. I just never wanted **_**her**_** to hate me." Zim explained, not letting his meet Dib's eyes. "You destroied your home planet? Why do you care so much about how a girl cares about you?" Dib couldn't stop the questions from coming out. "I didn't mean to destroy Irk! It wasn't my fault! Why does no get that! I've said it over and over again! Why does the whole universe hate me!" Zim yelled angrily, venom and bitterness in each word. "I didn't say it was your fault. I only asked if you did destroy it and why you care about what some girl thinks about you." Dib said calmly. **

**Zim took a few deep breaths to calm him. "Yes, I destroied my home planet, but I didn't mean to." He snapped. "And I love illeen. But she and the whole empire want me dead." Zim whispered quietly, no longer able to hold back tears. The blue liquid ran down his face and fell to the floor. "Master? Why you sad?" Gir came up to Zim and looked at him eyes that were to cute for anyone to snap at. "Nothing, Gir. Go away." Zim said, looking up for the first time sense Dib came in. "okay! Im gonna make waffles for me and Piggy!" Gir squeaked happily. Then he flew off toward the kitchen. **_**How does that little robot stay so happy?**_

**Zim thought as he watched Gir fly away with his pig. Then he looked back towards Dib, who looked shocked. "Yes, stupid Dib-stink. I have feelings, all because Im a defective. Feelings are signs of weakness." Zim growled. **

**Then Dib must have noticed Zim's scar. It was so deep, and at times, Zim would feel pain from it. It ran from his right antennae down to his chin. He had disguised it with Irken paint, and it stayed on for quite a while. "You still have the scars from all those years ago? From the sticks?" Dib asked disbelievingly. "Yes. From the burning, metal. It was over 500 degrees Fahrenheit. I still have burns from the sticks and…," he shuddered, "the tasers." Tasers were Zim's biggest fear and everyone on Irk knew that. "Hmmm…I guess that's worse then losing a mom and having a dad who cares more about his job then his kids." Dib sigh. "Eh?" zim tilted his head, like a confused dog. **

"**My dad is always at work and my mom died when I was…5 years old I think…" Dib said. "But Im not wanted dead by all humans and I wasn't burned, or hit with sticks, or out in jail, or anything like that." Dib said. "But feelings aren't a sign of weakness. They're good. Gaz may seem like she only has hate in her heart, but she feels sorrow and love. And if **_**she**_** does I'm sure **_**some **_**other Irkens must have **_**some **_**feelings other then hate!" Dib exclaimed. "Nope. On Irk, any Irken who has feelings is exiled…if they're lucky…or they end up like me. They tried to deactivate me, they arrested me, the beat me up day after day, until I was finally able to escape. But I'm still being hunted, so I can be deactavated in public execution. Irkens are different then Humans, Dib. They're soulless monsters." It hurt Zim to say that about his own kind, and really, as much as he didn't want a admit it, he couldn't have wanted to say it to anyone other then Dib. Dib did not put his hand on Zim's shoulder, moved, nor did they speak. An unlikely friendship had blossomed.**

……………………………………………………**......**_***sighs* finally! Done with that chapter! Wow, Im glad I have a radio in my room and that my mom showed me a good country music station! Look out for the next chapter! I don't really think the title was right for this chapter…. THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE A ZADR, SO DON'T ASK IF IT WILL, OR IF I CAN MAKE IT INTO ONE!**_


	4. DEPRESSION

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Invader Zim!**_

_**If you thought the last chapter was too depressing, then don't read this one! This chapter explains how depression eats at Zim until…..**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**DEPRESSION**_

**Dib had left and Zim was left alone with Gir. He sighed. Dib knew now the Zim was a fake. He had told his rivil about his past and let his sorrow show! He had cried in front of Dib! How could he have shown such weakness!**_** But feelings aren't a weakness. Everyone has them.**_** Dib's words echoed in Zim's head. **_**Feelings are for humans. Im an Irken….but a defective Irken! **_**"ugh! I hate this filthy planet! I hate Irk! I hate the Tallests! I hate every Irken there is! I hate my life! I hate myself!" Zim yelled in pure hatred and anger. "gir!" he called. The little robot was in front of him in seconds. "yes, my master!" gir said, eyes red in duty mode. "try not hurt yourself. Im going somewhere…and im not sure if im coming back….dont be sad. You did nothing worng. Im not leaving because of you, im leaving because of me." Zim said softly. The sad look in Gir's eyes made Zim wish he didn't tell Gir or had told him that he would be back later. But he didn't want to lie. "im sorry Gir. Maybe the big-headed-Dib-filth will take care of you. You'd be better off without a stupid defective like me." Zim whispered. Gir's little antennae hung back a little. "you…your leaving? Why?" Gir whimpered. "don't worry. It has nothing to do with you. I'll be fine. Now you have to be good, and either stay here, or go to Dib's house. Be good." Zim said. Then, as he started to walk toward the door, he felt a small tug on his uniform. He turned around to see Gir, tears in his blue eyes. "take…take my piggy. So you wont be lonely." Gir whimpered. He handed Zim his stuffed pig. Then, the next thing Zim knew, Gir was hugging him. zim returned the hug to the little robot he had made to be his life-long friend, through good and bad. "it's been a pleasure working with you, Gir." He whispered as he gently pulled Gir off him and placed him down. Without looking back, Zim opened the door and walked away. H could hear Gir crying and he broke into a run. He didn't stop until he got to the ocean. He looked at salty water and shivered, but not with cold. He sat down on the sand and stayed there for about 45 mineutes before standing up again. He walked toward a clif that droped into a deep part of ht eocean and started to climb it, using his spider legs.**

**H got to the top just as the first star came out. A constant reminder of his old home, off this planet, past countless stars, under all the pain and depression. H was just about to jump off the edge of the cliff, when he heard a yell from behind him. "no! don't jump, Zim!" it was Dib. "forget it, Dib. I don't want to have to deal with anything anymore. I don't want to feel pain, or love towards someone who wants me dead. Im going to give Irk a favor. They all want me dead, they send soldiers and assains to try and kill me, and always eather kill them, or they don't find me. I don't want to be the cause of more spilt blood, or death, or anything. When they find, I will be dead, and they wont hunt me anymore. Although, it wouldnt matter if they hunted me anymore anyway." Zim said, depression and sorrow in every word. "no. you're not going to kill yourself like this. cant you just go and **_**talk**_** to your leaders, and make them understand you never meant to do anything worng?" Dib pleaded. "no. I've told thid hunders of times! Irken don't care if you did it or not! They blame the first one they see and deactavate it! Or put it in prison and burn them with sticks and tasers!" Zim snapped. "then why don't you ttreat them the they're treating you?"" Dib suggested. "huh?" zim was confused. "if they're trying to kill you, you should try to kill them. There must be other aliens in the universe who hate the Irkens!" dib insisted. "there are. But they're all to afraid to against the armada. Its too powerful. Someone would have to take it down from the inside and the only creatures who know that ship from the inside and outside are the Vortians. And they wont ever listen to any Irken…other then the Tallests" Zim explained. "cant you call someone on the Massive and ask if there is a resistance?" dib suggested. Zim thought for a minuet. **_**Ileen **_**might**_** help…… **_**"fine. But if it fails, im jumping off that cliff of doom." Zim finally agreed.**

………………………………………………………………_**kind of a short chapter….look out for the next chapter!**_


	5. COMPUTER CALLS AND ILEEN

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim_**

**_In the last chapter, Dib had stopped Zim from killing himself, but can he continue to keep Zim from giving into the heart-breaking depression? Dib's and Zim's point of view will switch through out the chapter_**

**_….._**

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**_COMPUTER CALLS _****_AND_****_ ILEEN_**

**_ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW_**

** He led Dib back to his base. As soon as the door opened and Zim walked in, Gir flung himself at Zim. Zim fell backwords with the impact. "Master! You're back! You didn't leave me! Im not gonna be alone anymore! Yay!" Gir screamed with joy. Zim laughed quietly and took out Gir's piggy. "Piggy! You brought back piggy! Awww. You da best master ever." Gir said. "Get off me, Gir. Go play with minimoose." Zim said, gently pushing Gir off him and standing up. "Computer! Bring us to Communication Room 5!" Zim ordered as he swept off his uniform. "Do I have to?" Computer sighed. "Obey the mighty Zim! Do as I say!" Zim snapped as Dib walked in. out of nowhere a hole opened in the floor and Dib and Zim fell down into it. "AHHHHH!" dib screamed while Zim's spider legs came out and stopped him from falling so fast. Zim grabbed Dib's foot so that the big-headed kid wouldn't crack his huge head open and get his nasty human blood all over the floor. "Shut up, Dib-filth!" Zim yelled over Dib's screaming. Dib stopped as Zim lower them carefully to the floor. "Stay here, and don't touch anything. Or I'll cut your head open and give it to Gir to play with while I do all sorts of experiments on your brain." Zim threatened. Then he walked into a room with a large computer on the wall and a small chair that was still too big for Zim to get onto himself. "Computer, call Ileen! And hurry!" Zim ordered as he settled down in the chair. There was an annoyed sigh from Computer, but a few seconds later, a female Irken with purple eyes and curled antennae popped up on screen. "Oh great. It you again." She said bitterly when she saw Zim. "Look, Im sorry about what happened, but this is important…." He never got to finish. "What can be so important, that a stupid, retarded, defective thought he had the right to call me! You broke my heart once, and you're not going to do it again." She snapped. "Ileen, listen! You can hate me all you want! I don't care right now! But I need to know if there is anything or anyone going against the Massive!" Zim snapped. "Im not going to tell you! You still never told me why you killed all my friends, Tallest Miyuky, Tallest Spork, or why you destroied Irk and half of Devastist!" Ileen yelled. "I DID NOT DO ANY OF THAT ON PERPOSE! Get it through your thick head! I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Kill. Anyone!" Zim completely snapped. No longer able to hold back his anger. Ileen hung up on him. Zim, eyes showing flames within them, stomped out of the room and pushed Dib out of the way. "Did she help?" Dib asked. "No." Zim answered without looking back.**

** DIB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Dib looked after Zim. He could all most see the steam coming from the spot where Zim's ears would be if he was human. Then he looked back toward the door. After thinking for a minute, he went in and told Computer to call Ileen again. "What now!" She yelled, but then realized it wasn't Zim. "Who are you?" she asked. "Im Dib, but listen. Zim wants to kill the Tallest because they keep trying to kill him, so he wants to know if there is a resistance anywhere, who is against the Irken Empire? At least tell him that. He has been through so much pain and suffering and said that he still wishes he could back in time to stop himself from doing whatever it was he did that made you mad. You don't have to forgive him, but please tell me if there is a resistance or anyone who dislikes the Irken Empire." Dib insisted. "Well…there is the Resisty, but they're idiot and I doubt they want some defective in their group." Ileen finally answered. "Thank you!" Dib thanked happily. "Dib! If you don't get your sorry head up here Im going to pop it like a pimple!" Gaz's voice yelled from up on the main floor. "Thanks again!" Dib said before hanging up on Ileen. When he got back to the main floor he told Zim about the Resisty and also got a black eye from his sister.**

**…_well, I think I rushed that chapter a little, but all well! Will Zim go to the Resisty? Will the Resisty accept him? Is Gaz going to hurt Dib again? Hmmm...I don't know. Look out for the next chapter! _**


	6. THE RESISTY

_**This is going to be a short chapter! Im only making this one to explain a little on whats going to happen in the next chapter! What do you guys think of Ileen so far? Please review! This chapter is all from Zim's point of view!**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**THE RESISTY**_

"**Zim! Wait!" Zim spun around to see Dib running toward him. "what?" he asked. He was trying to get Gir to sit still so he could turn the robot off so Zim could fix him a little. They were going to find the Resisty. "can I come with you? Please!" Dib begged breathlessly. "hmmm….fine. but stay out of my way and do as I say." Zim areed. **_**Maybe I can force him to watch Gir when im not in the mood to deal his constant laughing….**_

**They founf the Resisty quickly and told them what they were planning and why. The Resisty agreed to let Zim, Dib, and Gir join. As if the universe was on his side today, Zim found out that Lard Nar was one of the Vortains who designed the Massive. This was going to be easrier then he thought….**

**The Massive came into view quickly and the plan went into action. But Red had been training lately with lasers and to Zim's disappointment, Red could also use tasers. **

……………………………………………………**......**_**i did say this was going to be a short chapter, didn't i? im going to try to make the next chapter REALLY good! But you have to read it to find out what happens!**_


	7. LOVEPAIN

_**This next chapter is going to be longer and better then the others I think. It shows the power love towards others.**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**LOVE=PAIN**_

_**Zim's point of view:**_

"**Come on! I want the Tallests dead, and then I want to get out of here!" Zim rushed the others quietly. "Lard Nar, where is the control room?" Zim asked the Vortain. "From where we are, it should be just down the hall and the first door on the right." Lard Nar answered. Lard Nar had given Zim control over this mission. They all had to do what he said. "Gir, go see if there are any guards up there. Shloonktapooxis, go with him. And be quiet!" Zim ordered his SIR and the stupid floating cone alien creature. Shloonktapooxis and Gir nodded and took off, silently. Zim had fixed Gir so he would listen better but still have the same weird ways of Gir. Zim was in battle mode. He refused to stop until the Tallest were dead. Gir and Shloonktapooxis came back. "No guards were in sight, Sir!" Shloonktapooxis reported. "Good. Dib, use that x-ray thing you have to see if the Tallest are in that room. They are never without guards." Zim ordered. (By the way, the 'x-ray thing' is the one Dib used in the episode where Zim stole the human organs.) Dib nodded and put the x-ray goggles to his eyes. "They're in the room, but there are guards there…and it looks like a female is there to…the Tallest look kinda mad…." Dib said. And with that, Zim darted from behind the wall they were hiding behind and over to something else. The others followed. "Gir, you piggy is in danger. The only way to save him is to blow that door up." Zim lied. A soft growling noise came from Gir and weapons popped put of his head. The door burst into flames and Zim, Dib, Lard Nar, Gir, and Shloonktapooxis ran in. "You told **_**Zim**_** about the Resisty?" Red was saying. Zim gasped in shock when he saw Red and Purple were talking to Ileen. "He **_**is**_** a defective. Why would I tell anyone else? Beside, now you ca destroy him, and the leader of the Resisty." Ileen said, glaring at Zim. Then Red pulled out a taser and aimed it at Zim. Purple laughed evilly and watched as Red walked closer to Zim. Zim backed up, his right antennae twitching the way it did when he was afraid of something. And every single creature in the universe that was under the Irken Empire knew about Zim and how to tell when he was afraid. Red, Purple, Lard Nar, Shloonktapooxis, and a few guards looked shocked by how much Zim's antenna was twitching. And Zim was frustrated that he couldn't control it. "So, afraid of tasers, huh?" Red said. "At least I feel stuff, other then you idiots." Zim spat at Red. "Is that how you respond to your leaders?" Red spat back. "Would a **_**real **_**leader try to kill someone who constantly tried to serve the armada?" Zim challenged. "Yes." Red answered. Then he struck. "OWWWWW!" Zim screeched as the taser hit him. It felt worse then any pain he ever felt. Dib then took a laser that Lard Nar had given him, and shot it at Red, who dropped the taser. Zim dropped to the floor and held his hands tightly over the spot were he had been tasted. It was the same spot were he had another old scar on his chest. Gir started shooting at Purple who somehow managed to dodge all the shot while Dib and Lard Nar fought against Red, the stronger and smarted of the leaders. Shloonktapooxis was messing up the computers while the guards tried to get him, by he was too high up. But then there was a sorrowful groan that came after a loud thud. "Purple!" Red yelled as Purple fell to the floor, his life leaking out of him. "You! This is your entire fault!" Red yelled, pointing at Ileen. "How?" she demanded. "**_**You**_** told **_**Zim**_** about the Resisty! If he never knew about them, they wouldn't be here and Purple would still be alive!" Red snapped. Then, to Zim's horror, Red pulled out a taser/laser. That was the most deadly, most powerful, Irken weapon, and charged toward Ileen. "Nooo! You can't hurt her!" Zim yelled as he pushed himself up. He ran toward Ileen and pushed her out of the way. The taser/laser hit him instead of her, and everything went black.**

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Zim…" she whispered as she watched his small, scared, body fall the ground, a puddle of blood beginning to form below him. "Nooo…" she heard Dib whisper and saw looks of horror fall across Lard Nar's, Gir's, and Shloonktapooxis faces. Gir's eyes turned a blood red and he turned toward Red. "You hurt my Master! You will be DESTROIED!" Gir yelled as he threw himself at Red. In less then a second, Red lay next to purple, dead. Ileen ran over to Zim. He was barely breathing, his eyes were almost closed, and his voice was hoarse and quiet as he whispered, "I couldn't let him hurt you." "Shhh…save your energy. Don't stop fighting." She whispered back. "Get the healers." She added louder to Dib, who looked shocked that she asked **_**him**_** to do that. "Wouldn't it be easier to get him to Irk?" Lard Nar asked. But before Ileen could answer, Solders ran in and started shooting at them. "Head to my ship!" Lard Nar commanded.**

………………………………………………………………_**that's the end of this chapter! Look out for chapter 8! Im proud of how this turned out….**_


	8. THE UNFORGIVING VORTAINS

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim! Invader Zim belongs to **__Jhonen Vasquez__**! I do own Ileen and perhaps Anie if I add her…**_

_**What happens to Zim? What does Ileen do after Zim risked his own life for her, the one who hated him the most? How will anyone survive, when the armada is trying to kill them?**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**THE UNFORGIVING VORTIANS**_

**ZIMS POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim moaned as he slowly blinked open his pinkish eyes. He looked around and saw a female Vortain Healer standing over him. "Lard Nar! He's awake." She said. "good. How are his wounds?" Lard Nar answered, though he sounded quiet. Then Zim relized it was night. "better…a little…but still could kill him if not treated the right way, and we are out of what I need to heal him. if we don't find some, he could die." She said. "how do you feel?" she asked, turning back to Zim. "…" he didn't say anything before he slipped into a deadly blackness….**

"**zim? Zim, please wake up!" a pleading voice whispered. It was the most wonderful sound Zim had heard in years. He squinted his eyes open to see Ileen, standing over him, her beutyful purple eyes glitered with worry. "i-im okay. Just…hurt…tired." Zim stammered, finally finding his voice. "Thank goodness. I thought I lost you. Im so, so, so very sorry for how I treated you all these years. I should have known you never meant to do what you did. I should have forgiven you sooner. I should have helped you kill the Tallests. Im so sorry." Ileen whispered as tears fill her eyes and ran down her face. Zim weakly lifted his arm and wiped the blue liquid off her face. "Don't be sorry. You don't have to forgive me, and if you, I still will never forgive myself." Zim didn't want to talk much because his throat hurt like mad. Ileen must have noticed how scratchy his voice sounded. Then she started to sing a song in Irken, her voice like a stream running swiftly over small pebbles.**

**(I don't fell like typing or finding out what the song would be in Irken, so Im just gonna type the words in English!) **

"_**You said you would never leave **_

_**Leave my heart as empty as it is**_

_**You said you would be there for me**_

_**And never leave my side**_

_**I was a fool when I believed you**_

_**Believed you never lied**_

_**You lied to me just as I needed you**_

_**If only you were with me**_

_**Just so I can apologize**_

_**So I wouldn't feel this guilt**_

_**If I never knew you**_

_**My life would mean nothing**_

_**And I would have no love**_

_**I thought after you left me**_

_**I would never see you again**_

_**You said you were taken**_

_**By a heart who killed you**_

_**Now you stay be me**_

_**In the dark and the light**_

_**Never again will you leave me**_

_**Nor will you be with me**_

_**The life we once had**_

_**So free and fun**_

_**Is now gone to never be seen again**_

_**When I join you**_

_**In the home of heaven**_

_**Please take my heart as you once did**_

_**Before you're all too soon end…"**_

**Her voice sounded as if all the angles were singing at once, in a place of pure happiness and peace, where nothing ever went wrong. "What's the story behind that song?" Dib's voice made Zim and Ileen jump. Zim grunted in pain. He couldn't move without feeling pain. He looked down at himself and that his chest was wrapped in bandages and with his uniform over them. "It's a story my sister wrote after her 'mate' died." Ileen said. "You had a sister? I thought Irkens were artificially born." Dib was confused. "We are. That's kinda how I and Zim met. It always known he was a defective, but so am I and my sister. All three of us were naturally born, but Zim was an 'only child' as you humans would say. Everyone knew Zim was naturally born but no one knew me and Anie were. I and Anie are defectives." Ileen explained. "Did you know that?" Dib asked, looking at Zim, who nodded. "That's why me and Zim have feelings and emotions other then anger and hatred. So did Anie, before she died." Ileen continued. "She died?" Zim asked his voice still scratchy and sounding out of place after Ileen's singing. "Yeah. The Tallest found out she was a defective, and they killed her. They didn't know I was a defective, but they would have found out if they were still alive. "Red died?" Zim didn't remember anyone killing him. "Gir killed him." Dib said, looking over at Gir, who was curled up and sleeping. Zim sighed. He knew already that he wouldn't be able to do anything for a long time, and still had a high chance of dieing. **_**No. Im not going to die. Not 'til I know if Ileen loves me again.**_** He vowed silently. "You should go to sleep and rest. You took a couple hard hits in the Massive." Ileen said softly. Then, when no one was looking, she kissed zim on the cheek. He blushed and she looked at him with gentle and caring eyes.**

**The next day, the ship crash landed on Vort. "Hey Lardy! We landed!" Shloonktapooxis said stupidly. "Ow." Zim groaned, to weak to say anything else. "Gee, Shloonktapooxis, I didn't notice." Lard Nar said sarcastically. Then Ileen came over to the bed they put zim on, and carefully picked him up. If the Vortians didn't help him, Zim would die. Dib followed Ileen as she followed Lard Nar and Shloonktapooxis out onto planet Vort. Lard Nar seemed completely at home here, but everyone else, even Gir and Shloonktapooxis, seemed alert and tense. Everyone but Zim that is. He had become too weak to eat now and was extreamly thin. H was so light, Ileen thought if the wind blew, he would blow away.**

**ILEENS POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Hey! Lard Nar is back!" some Vortain exclaimed. Vort had freed itself from Irken rules, but they still hated them. And when they saw the Irken following Lard Nar, one of them pushed Lard Nar behind him and hissed, "Look out! You're being followed. "Calm down, Sham Caw! This is Ileen and Zim." There was a shocked gasp from the surrounding Vortians at the sound Zim's name. "The one who destroied his home planet and Devastis? The one who broke the Irken Control Brains? The one killed two Tallests? The one who destroys everything he touches? That **_**Zim?**_**" Sham Caw asked. "Yeah. But he didn't mean to do any that! But I'll explain later on where I've been and stuff. But now, we need help. Zim id going to die if he doesn't get proper medical treatment and no other race In the Universe has the right stuff. Sure, Humans might, but only that human knows about the Irkens. We need you guys to help us heal him." Lard Nar explained. "But-but he's **_**Irken!**_** It was Irkens who killed your family! Why do you want to **_**help**_** an Irken?" Sham Caw exclaimed. Lard Nar winced at the mention of his family. "because if it weren't for Zim, Red and Purple would still be leaders and you guys would have been taken over earlier if Miyuki and Spork were still alive and if Zim didn't accidentally kill them!" Ileen snapped, growing impatient. Sham Caw exchanged a glance with the other Vortians behind him. **_**If they don't help him, and he dies, Im going to make sure I wipe out their whole existence.**_** Ileen thought. "No. we can't help someone of the species who tried to wipe us out. Sorry." Sham Caw declared. **

………………………………………………………………_**whats going to happen now? Will someone help Zim or is this the end? Look out for the next chapter!**_


	9. A DEEP LOSS

_**Shame on Sham Caw. Shame, shame, shame. How must Lard Nar feel when his own kind wont help his friend? I would be disappointed. And I can only igmadgion what Ileen wants to do those selish Vortains right now. Here is the next chapter and I warn you, this is going to be a very, very sad chapter**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**A DEEP LOSS**_

**Ileen and dib looked In shock at the Vortains. What were they going to do now? Zim was fadeing fast and the Resisty's ship needed repairs from their crash landing. **_**Well, I guess that's what we get for letting Shloonktapooxis drive.**_** Ileen thought as she looked back towards the wrecked ship. But then she heard a sharp gasp and felt struggleing in her arms. She looked down to Zim, struggling to breath. "no!" she cryed as his breathing slowed rapidly. "no, no! not yet!" she begged shaking him a little. Soon, all she could do was watch in horror as the tiny body gulped his last breath, then went limp. "deactavated." His PAK said. "no!" Ileen cryed, falling to her knees and despertly looking at Zim. "no…he cant be…dead…" she choked on her tears. Dib stared In horror and Gir walked up to Ileen and Zim. "why are ya sad? Why is Master so still?" he asked. "he's dead Gir. He's gone." She answered not looking at the robot. "no. Master cant die. He cant. He's my master. Nothing kills my master." Gir whimped. Ileen shook her head. "you should all be ashamed of yourselves." Ileen spat as she looked back up the Vortains. "if it weren't for Zim, Tallest Red and Purple would still be alive, and trying to take over this stupid planet. Is it weren't for Zim, you would all be dead. **_**Zim**_** killed Miyuki, who wanted all races of the universe as slaves to the Irknes. **_**Zim **_**killed Spork, who wanted to kill every race in the universe." She spat, glaring at the Vortain who said no. "Tallest Spok was going to kill every one?" he said disbeilving. "yes! And he was close! But Zim stopped him!" she yelled. "and I love him." she whispred, running her hand down the scar on his face. Blue tears fell onto his face. He seemed so peaceful, yet sorrowful. "oh. Well, we can aleast bring you guys back to Irk." Sham Caw said. "no. everyone on Irk wants me and Zim dead. And there is no way im sitting in some ship with you ungrateful Vortians. Im taking Gir, Zim, and Dib, we're going back to Earth. And any Vortain who gets In my way, I will kill, and sell to the humans so they can study it." Ileen said bitterly. The Vortains took her thrat into thought and decided to back away, but not leave. **_**It was too soon. He should have never died**_**. Ileen thought saddly as she carried Zim limp, unmoving, cold body to an old Irken ship left from a battle years ago. "do you need help? You know if the armada sees you and Zim they're going to try to kill you both." Lard Nar said offered. "no. I don't need help from a Vortain." Ileen was in a bitter mood. "gir!" dib called. **

**DIB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**It felt weird not to have Zim yelling at Gir, or saying something weird and random. And it was hard to think that he would never see or hear Zim again. **_**No more 'im normal' chants. No more 'stupid-Dib-filth' no more Zim.**_** He thought. This couldn't be real. It was all weird dream. Nothing killed Zim. He was unkillable. Dib shook his head. He knew this was real. He knew he wouldn't ever see Zim again once they got back to Earth. Following Gir, dib climbed into the ship. Shloonktapooxis was hitting his on the Resisty's broken ship, tears flying out around him. lard Nar was looking ashamed at his fellow Vortains, and Sham Caw looked guilty. "gir, set corrdanits for Earth." Ileen sadi, her voice quiet and sad. This was a loss they would feel for a long time.**

"**planet ahead." A computer voice said. Dib looked up and saw Ileen sleeping next to Zim's dead body and Gir curled up next to her. A computer screen was blinking and Earth was in view. Ileen blinked her eyes open and took controls and Dib looked at Zim's body. It hadn't rotted yet, a human body would be almost nothing after 6 months. **_**I guess it takes longer for Irkens to rot.**_** He thought. He felt guilty for all the times he had called zim 'alien scum' or spied on him or poured water or milk on him. he felt guilty about everything he had done to the small 4ft Irken. He sat where Ileen had just been and waited until they got to his house. "bye." He said, before climbing out and walking to his house. As soon as he opened the door Gaz punched him in the face. "you weren't here, so **_**I **_**had to go buy the cearl. That's what you get." She hissed.**

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Gir took the controls as they headed towards Zim's base. When it came into view, Gir sent some kind of a signle to it and the roof parted. Once they landed, Ileen picked Zim up again and followed Gir down to the labs. "Gir, is there anything that you know Zim has, that can help bring him back?" Ileen asked, looking around in awe at the Invaders base. But it wasn't Gir who answered. "there is a PAK repair room down the hall on the left. It should be the 5****th**** door." Computer said. Ileen said nothing, but walked to the room following Computer's directions. Gir followed. The room was all black with white dots on the ceiling that looked like the stars in outer space. There was a table in the middle with a dent in it where the PAK was subposed to be placed. The rest of the table was covered in soft cloth that seemed to be air condishioned and heated. Zim was placed on the table and a small light lit up from the small white spots. "analizeing….analizeing….unable to fix." Computer said. Was that sorrow in his voice. "what do you mean ,'un able to fix'?" ileen asked. There was a sigh from Computer then, "I mean, he has been deactavtaed for too long. Its too late to fix him." "no…" Ileen was devastated. She laid her head on Zim's unmoving chest and began to cry. The loss made a huge hole in her heart. She had hated him, and yet, he still risked his own **_**life**_** for **_**her**_**. He lead himself to his death for someone who wanted him dead. And Ileen hadn't done anything to help him. like the rain, tears ran down Ileens face.**

………………………………………………………………_**this chapter was so sad. And its raining, as if the world is mourning Zim. But this not the end. Look for chapter 10. **_


	10. A NEW BEGINNING

_**Was chapter 9 the end of Zim? Will Ileen find new hope? Will Gir ever eat Waffles or tacos again? Does Computer Miss Zim? The only way to find out is to read chapter 10!**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**A NEW BEGINNING**_

**Ileen cried herself to sleep that night. Gir had curled up next to her. But then, almost out of nowhere, there was a small, ever so quiet thud. Ileen blinked her eyes open in a flash and listened, not taking her head off Zim's chest. **_**Thud…….thud……thud….thud….thud…thud…thud…….thud…thud…**_** pretty soon, the time in-between them became steady. Then words that sounded like it was all a good dream said, "reactivating… reactivating…. reactivating…reactivated." The words came from Zim's PAK. Ileen lifted her head and stared in utter shock as Zim's pinkish eyes slowly began to open. And his chest began to rise and fall, at first slowly but then up to a normal rate. His fingers twitched ever so slightly, and he made a small, almost silent grunt. Gir looked up and climbed onto the table. His blue eyes lit up with pure and unbendable joy. "Master!" he cried happily, hugging Zim, who's eyes flew open with the shock of being squeezed so tightly. "Gir…?" he managed to choke out the word, almost as a question as if he couldn't quite remember the robot he built out of broken parts. Gir let go and watched Zim with a cute smile on his face. "Ileen?" he asked, his eyes wandering toward her. "Im here." She whispered, unable to make her voice louder. "Suuure. Check who they are, but what about me? I have feeling too ya know!" the Computer protested. Zim seemed to laugh at Computer's comment. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Computer continued to protest, noticing Zim's reaction. "I see you laughing still." Computer said annoyed. But then Zim stopped laughing and flexed his hand in and out of a fist, as if he was testing how it worked. He blinked a few times and turned his head to look around.**

**ZIMS POINT OF VIEW:**

**He looked around. He was in his base. But where was Dib? And Lard Nar? Where was the Resisty? Where was everyone? How did he get here? "Whe-where is Dib? Or Lard Nar and the Re-Resisty? How'd we g-get here?" Zim asked, looking at Ileen's purple eyes, and how they lit up in the gloom. "Gir and I brought Dib back to his house, and Lard Nar and the Resisty I think are still on Vort." She said. Zim blinked again then yawned. Ileen helped him sit up and was careful not to touch his wounds that most likely weren't healed yet. She stopped when Zim winced in pain. He gasped with how much his injuries hurt, even now, after he came back from the dead. He lay back down as fresh, green blood spilled out of his chest wound. Ileen ran over to a bucket that was on the floor (A/N- why there was a bucket there or how it got there, I don't know. But I can't have this story to depressing! Something good has to happen!) She pulled a first aid kit, though Zim had no idea why the first aid kit was in a bucket in the PAK repair room. "hehehe! It still here! It likes it here!" Gir laughed like a dranged monkey. **_**Gir must have hid it there when he was playing 'hide and find' with Minimoose.**_** Zim thought. Ileen ran back toward Zim and moved his uniform out of the way and took the old bandages off, revealing a nasty scar that Red had left from the laser/taser. It stretched all the way across his chest and was very deep. There was dried blood incrusted along the edges and it stung unbearably when the air touched it. Ileen quickly wrapped the new, fresh one on it and Zim sat up a little so she could get it behind him. It still stung when it was rewrapped, but not as much. "Okay, don't try to stand or sit up for a while." Computer said. "I don't want blood everywhere." It continued. "You don't care about that and you know it!" Zim said, a little of his old spark back. "Still, don't sit or stand." Computer grumbled. Then Dib fell through a hole Zim forgot was there. **_**How'd that hole get there, anyway?**_** He wondered as Dib looked back up from where lying, dazed on the floor. "Hide me! Gaz is trying to-k" he started, but then saw Zim. "What? How is he alive? I thought…" he began, staring at Zim. "He came back." Ileen said the joy unable to stay out of her voice. "He came back from death. He's alive."**

…………………………………………………………………_**well, I don't think that was **_**too**_** depressing, like all the others! I think that was a happy chapter! Zim came back to life! Sometimes it takes only the power of another's heart to really heal someone's wounds…**_


	11. NEW HABBITS

_**For most Irkens, wounds heal quickly. But will the injury from that taser/laser heal as quickly as all Zim's other injuries?**_

………………………………………………………_**..CHAPTER 11**_

_**NEW HABBITS**_

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim lay on the table in the PAK repair room, board out of his mind. He hadn't been able to leave the table for a month without feeling extreme pain. Ileen no longer stayed with him all the time. She would wander around the base and find out which hall leads to where, and learn about Earth, sense it looked like they were going to be there for a quite a while. She had even made her own disguise. Zim, on the other hand, had grown a habit of bouncing a blue rubber ball off the wall and catching it again. Gir sat on the floor next to him and watched the ball go from Zim's hand, bounce once on the floor, hit the wall, go back to the floor, and finally end in Zim's hand. Zim had been doing this for **_**hours**_**, not missing a signle catch. "300,000,099, 300,000,100, 300, 000, 101…" He counted to himself each time he caught the ball. He was so busy concentrating on the ball; he hadn't notice Dib walk in. Dib had come by a lot lately, mainly to drop off Zim's homework, which Zim never really did? But he enjoyed Dib's company and at least there was someone to talk to other then Computer and Gir. "Hey Zim." Dib greeted. "Eh? Oh, hi Dib-stink" Zim finally noticed Dib. "HIIII, Big-Head boy!" Gir screamed. "My head's not big! And will you stop calling me 'Dib-Stink'!" Dib protested. "mmmm….no." Zim answered, still watching the ball bounce. "Ummm…what are you doing?" dib asked, watching Zim obsessively bouncing the ball. "What does it look like, stupid human-filth?" Zim answered, still not taking his eyes off the ball for a second. "Will you stop that?" Dib snapped as he hit the ball away from Zim. "Hey!" he protested as he watched the ball roll over to the door, which opened and a shadow filled the room. Ileen walked in. "h-hi Ileen." Zim said nervously. Ileen's eyes shone with new joy, and antennae curled behind her without a signle bend going the wrong way. Her uniform was fresh and cleaned and had this glow around it. With the light streaming in from behind her, she looked like a gift from above. "Zim, I have to leave. Im going to whatever planet Shloonktapooxis is from. Some Irken left the empire for me. He says he wants to marry me." She said wistfully. For a split-second, Zim's eyes flashed with sorrow, but it was gone in a flash. "Ok. ZIM doesn't need your filthy help anyway." Zim lied as he looked away, hoping no one would see how much he didn't want her to leave. He heard the door close and looked back over to it. He sighed and let his head fall back to rest on the chair. Dib looked over at him. "You don't want her to leave, do you?" it was more of a statement. "No, I don't care. She can leave if she wants. I never liked her anyway." Zim tried to convince himself as well as Dib. "Don't lay Zim. Im not stupid." Dib sighed. "Fine! I don't want her to leave! I want her to stay here, with me! Not with some other idiot! But of course, just because im some short, defective, evil, monster she had to leave." Zim said bitterly. "Uh…that's a little harsh, isn't it?" Dib stated. "Well, its true, and you know it." Zim was getting increasingly offended when he was called short, defective, monster, alien-scum, idiot, and anything else they called him. **

**DIB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**It was about 4 months sense Ileen left, and Zim was finally coming back to skool, though he looked like he was in pain; walking hunched over and he still walked with his hand over his chest where Red had hit him with the laser/taser. "Go ahead, Gaz. I'll catch up later." Dib said, though he doubted Gaz even cared. "Whatever." She said, her eyes still gulled to her GameSlave. Rolling his eyes, Dib waited for Zim, who looked worn out. "You look better then before." He stated when Zim caught up to him. "I don't **_**feel**_** any better then before." Zim spat. **_**Some ones in a bitter mood. What the heck is he going to do when yells at him for being in pain that she didn't cause or being gone for so long, or coming back to skool alive?**_** Dib thought to himself. "What do you expect? You were shot with a laser thingy on the Giant or whatever it's called, and the one you **_**love **_**left you in the dust for some other jerk on whatever planet Shloonktapooxis is from!" Dib exclaimed, rather loudly. A few of the other kids look at him with a questioning look on there faces. "Shut up about that! In case you forgot, you're the only human-filth who knows im Irken, and it's the Massive not the Giant, and Shloonktapooxis is from planet Splork." Zim snapped quietly. (A/N: im not sure if Shloonktapooxis is really from Splork, or if Splork is a planet in Invader Zim! Im only making a random guess!). "Right…oopps. Then whats your excuse for being gone so long? And how do you know where Shloonktapooxis is from?" Dib asked, this time more quietly. "Shloonktapooxis's kind is from Splork. And I don't know what my excuse is…." Zim answered.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

_**Stupid Dib-filth. How doesn't he not know where Shloonktapooxis is from?**_** "Why don't you say…I don't know? You went on vacation?" Dib suggested. "Yeah. That makes **_**a lot**_** of sense. I go on vacation and come back half dead, and with a scar bigger then your giant head on me and a scar that's years old on the side of my head. That's makes **_**tons**_** of sense. Stupid Dib-Monkey! That would never work, even though all humans are stupid." Zim said sarcastically. "Hey! At least im thinking of something! You had months to think about that and all you did was bouncing some stupid ball against the wall!" Dib defended himself. "Your voices are stupid!" Gaz had come up behind them and they both jumped. "Stupid Gaz-human! Don't do that! Or….or... I'll through a Pork-Cow at you!" Zim yelled. "First of all, pork is made from pig and cow is cow. Second of all, if you did that, I would make sure you wished you died from whatever it is you and my stupid brother are talking about instead of knowing of my existence." Gaz said, still not looking up from her game. "I thought Keef told you a 'pork-cow' is a muffin." Dib pointed out. Then Zim had a flash back of when he and Dib still tried to kill each other. **_**"I…im have to find out…out…what he do!" Dib said to Gaz but then looked nervous. "What he **_**do**_**? Whats wrong with you?" Gaz had said. Then Dib had climbed onto the table and stared hard at Zim. The next thing that happened was a muffin flew out of nowhere and hit zim in his head. "That…that was horrible." Gaz said, shaking her head and looking away. "Who! Who threw this…this…Pork-cow at my normal-boy head!" Zim had yelled. "That's a stinken muffin!" Keef had yelled. Then Zim ran out of the lunch room screaming and waving his hands in the air.**_** Then the flash back ended. He gave a hiss of frustration at the fact that Dib was right. "Why don't you just say you were in a car crash?" Gaz suggested, most likely only to make them shut up. Dib and Zim exchanged glances.**_** Why didn't I think of that! A Human cant be smarter the ZIM! I am ZIM!**_


	12. WHAT NIGHTMARES DO TO DEFECTIVES

_**I think I left you guys hanging when I ended the chapter 11. But thanks for the reviews. Yeah. You guys really seemed to enjoy the first chapters, and left 6 reviews. 7 reviews were all I got for the story so far! Come on! I review lots of people's stories! PLEASE READ AND **__**REVIEW**__** THIS CHAPTER!**_

…_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**WHAT NIGHTMARES DO TO DEFECTIVES**_

**The rest of that day had gone terrible, as usual. had been mad at Zim and Dib (surprise, surprise) and had the lesson about how Pie was just some joy-filled poison that would doom all life. **

**Now Zim was walking home with Dib and Gaz. Out of nowhere, (**_**as usual,**_**) Gir flew around of the corner and hit Zim in the head. "Gir!" Zim yelled angrily as he fell to the ground. "Master! Some scary Irkens destroied da base!" Gir cried, but then his eyes switched to duty mode. "I have saved Computer and minimoose. Computer's chip is stored safely in my head and minimoose is in my head too." Gir declared. "Great. Not only am I the most hated being in the empire, but now they have to start destroying the stinken base. As if I didn't have enough to worry about." Zim grumbled to himself. "Wait, did you save my robot bee and that blue ball?" Zim asked Gir as he stood up again. Gir shook his head. "Nooo!" Zim yelled, but then got over it. "All well. I'll find another one. Uhh…. For now, Gir, find a box! We will live like the Earth's hobos." Zim decided. "Yes master!" Gir said in his deep, duty mode voice. **

"**You don't have to live like a hobo. You can stay at my house until you can make another base." Dib offered. "You don't have to let me…you know if you do, Gir is going to eat all the food in your house and pretty much anything he feels like. And dint say I should fix him, 'cause I tried that it failed horribly!" Zim cautioned. "So? Who cares? Most of the food in the refrigerator isn't edible anyway, and if he eats anything else…wait a minute. How can a robot eat?" Dib asked. "I don't know. But Gir does and so do some of the other Sirs." Zim shrugged.**

**After about an hour of Dib following Zim around while Zim looked for a box, Zim finally agreed to stay at Dib's house. "But don't forget. If you make one move to try to expose me to the rest of the **_**human-kind**_**, I will not hastate to destroy your house, kill you and your sister, and destroy this whole planet. I can always just live on Mar's or some other planet in this filthy galaxy." Zim warned Dib. "I won't! But I was wondering…do you mind making my computers more advanced? You **_**are**_** from a different planet that seems to have high-tact stuff." Dib asked. "Hmmm….maybe." Zim answered.**

**Later that evening, Dib had showed Zim Earth games like Chess, Checkers, and Simon Says. Zim had gotten frustrated by all the games and said he would show Dib some Irken games tomorrow. Now, Dib was showing Zim the guest room where Zim and Gir would be staying. There was a computer, but it was small and more like a lap-top. **

**The bed was also small, but compared to Zim, it was pretty big. The covers on it were some strange planets on a black background. "That planet looks a little like Meekrob. Invader Tenn took it over after a few malfunctioning Sirs destroied all the Meekrob's planet." Zim explained, pointing a grey planet with 4 thin, blue rings around it. "But Meekrob is a blue planet with black rings." Zim pointed out. **

"**Wow. Do any of the other planets on these blankets look like some planets you've seen or heard of?" Dib asked, fascinated. "No. except that one," Zim pointed to a dark blue planet that looked like it was made of ice and coldness. It had two rings around the base and tops the planet that was a deep green color. "That one looks like Irk. But Irk doesn't have green rings. It has one pink ring. The same shade of pink as my eyes, and the planet is a lighter blue. It almost seemed like Irk was made of ice at times. On one side, it was ice. The other side was warm. Not to hot, but not to cold. That's where I lived, that was, until, they took me to deactivate me…." Zim drifted off to bitter sweet memories of playing with Ileen and Anie when they were all smeets, before anyone knew they were naturally born, and way back before Anie died and before Zim was declared a defective the main Control Brains, and before Ileen started to hate Zim. **

"**Oh. Cool. Well…uh…see you tomorrow, and man, it feels weird having someone I used to hate and my whole life goal was to expose you and have you put on an autopsy table to be studied, in my house. But anyway…good night…I guess." Dib said awkwardly. "See ya tomorrow, Dib-Stink." Zim replied, feeling as awkward as Dib was. But that didn't do anything to make him fall asleep any slower. He was in a deep sleep within seconds. But nightmares haunted each minute of it. **

"_**Ileen! Where are you?" Zim called. Then, under the blood red sky, he saw Ileen standing next to some other Irken male. "Sorry zim. But I found someone better who would never hurt my friends." Ileen sneered while the male glared at Zim. But then the male turned on Ileen, and cut open her throat. "No!" Zim screamed. But it was too late. Ileen was dead. Then Zim relized the male was Tallest Red. Red walked over to Zim. "You fail, little wimp. You lose and you now will die." Red said without opening his mouth. Then he raised a knife that grew bigger the higher it was put, and was about to end Zim's life…**_

"**NOOOO!" Zim screeched, jerking awake. **

**DIB'S POINT OF VIEW: **

_**What in the world was that!**_** Dib jumped up when he heard a scream coming from down the hall. "Dib! Your little boyfriend is sick and it stinks!" Gaz called. "Zim? He is NOT my boyfriend! And what do you mean, **_**he's sick and it stinks**_**?" Dib called back to Gaz. "whatever. And I mean, he's throwing up. And his stupid robot programmed zim's stupid Computer into our house!" Gaz answered. "Im not stupid! I can speak more language then you, I know more then you, and I could beat that stupid game of your easily!" Computers voice argued. **

**Dib sighed and got up. He headed toward the guest room, only to find Gaz was right. Zim was leaning over the side of the bed, vomiting, and Gir was playing with a pig. "What the heck happened? No one just gets sick out of no where!" Dib asked, grabbing an empty trash can and walking over to Zim. **

"**That's what happens when Irken defectives get nightmares. Whatever the nightmare is about, and how much the Irken cares about what it was about, declares how sick they will be. Zim just had a nightmare of Tallest Red killing Ileen then killing Zim. Which im guessing, because of how Zim suddenly got really sick, he **_**really**_** cares about Ileen. That or he just doesn't want to die yet." Computer explained. **

"**Well…duh. I…I love….Ileen." Zim panted.  
"How long will this last?" Dib asked Computer. "Only a day. Unless he has another nightmare, which knowing how wimpy Zim is, he'll have another nightmare, that wasn't a real nightmare." Computer snickered. "I am…NOT a….wimp!" Zim rasped angrily. "He also gets cranky when he doesn't feel good." Computer stated. **

"**I hate you. I hate you so much." Zim growled at Computer. "Told you." Computer laughed to Dib. Zim tried to give a hiss, but just ended up vomiting again. Dib quickly put the empty trash can in front of Zim, so there weren't going to be as many stains on the rug.**

"**Oh. Well, that must suck." Dib said, watching Zim leaning inside the trash can that was no longer completely empty. "You said his dream was about Ileen?" Dib checked with Computer. "Yeah…" Computer answered. **

"**Well, I hope she feels guilty." Dib declared. "You can always make her feel guilty. She's on Splork. Show her pictures from Gir's memery chip, and boom. She knows whats happening and she feels guilty. Simple as that." Computer suggested. **

"**Can I really do that?" Dib asked. "Do…don't you **_**dare**_**…do…anything… to make…her f-feel…guilty. If she…she doesn't…like me….i doesn't…want her...to…" Zim never finished what he was saying because of the nightmare-vomiting. "You know what? Im gonna call Ileen. Just to tell her whats happening…" Dib lied to zim. "Ha-have fun…stupid…D-dib-stink." Zim gasped for breath.**

**Sense Zim's base had been blown-up; Dib had to use the computers he had in his room. "Hey, Computer? Can you translate these words? I can't read Irken." Dib asked looking a computer screen covered with some kind of Irkens words. "In English it says, 'Vort-home planet of Vortians, Irk-Irken home planet, Blorch-home of the slaughtering rat people,…" Computer began, but Gaz interrupted. "Ok, I've been standing here for 5 minutes. If you're looking for a certain planet, why don't you just flip right to the page in that planet, and **_**then**_** have Computer read it?" Gaz suggested, for once not playing her Game Slave. **

"**Oh. Duh! Why didn't I think of that?" Dib exclaimed while Computer found information on planet Splork. Soon enough, Ileen's light green face appeared on screen. "Dib?" she greeted, quite confused. "Hi Ileen. I just thought I'd show you what going on around here on Earth sense you left Zim nothing but a lonely and depressed alien." Dib said, pretending to be smiling. Then he put Gir's memery chip into a slot and images from the past week began to show, all the way to the moment Dib called Ileen to make her feel guilty. "All that happened? Zim's base got destroied and he has Nightmare Sickness? That's terrible. And sad. I knew I shouldn't have left him…" Ileen murmered when Gir's memery caught up to the present. **

"**Good. I hope you feel guilty." Dib sated, crossing his arms across his chest. "Hey, things haven't been that good on Splork either! It may not be as bad as what's going on back on Earth, but Invader Spleen apparently lied to me by saying he was someone else who wasn't a freak, and tricked me into marrying him." Ileen snapped back. "What'd you do t'him?" Dib asked.**

"**After slapping him a few times, kicking him a spot I'm pretty sure no male wants to kicked in, I sent him on a one-way flight to Splork's sun." Ileen answered simply.**

"**Ok….well, I just hope you feel bad! Zim even said…well, in-between vomiting….that he loves you. And I proof!" Dib declared. "Prove it then." Ileen challenged. "Uh….Computer! Uh…replay what Zim said earlier! When he said he loves Ileen!" Dib commanded Computer.**

"**Which time? He's said that he loves Ileen tons of times." Computer sighed. "The most recent time…." Dib prompted. "Oh….ok." Computer said as a small screen popped up showing the scene in the guest room.**

"_**That's what happens when Irken defectives**__**nightmares. Whatever the nightmare is about, and how much the Irken cares about what it was about, declares how sick they will be. Zim just had a nightmare of Tallest Red killing Ileen then killing Zim. Which im guessing, because of how Zim suddenly got really sick, he really cares about Ileen. That or he just doesn't want to die yet." Computer explained. **_

"_**Well…duh. I…I love….Ileen." Zim panted.  
"How long will this last?" Dib asked Computer.**_

**By the time it was over, Ileen's eyes were wide with shock and her hand was placed over her mouth in concern. "That's it. I'm coming back." She declared, a determined look coming over her purple eyes.**

**ZIM'S POINTV OF VIEW:**

**After about 10 hours of constant vomiting, Zim was finally able to get some peaceful sleep; sleep in which no dreams haunted. **

**He woke up about 4 hours later because he felt wait on his chest, which hurt **_**still**_** from that battle with the Tallest. He blinked open his pinkish eyes to see someone he thought he would never see again, asleep with her head resting on his chest. "Ileen?" he blurted out. She lifted her head slowly, and blinking her eyes which were still heavy with sleep. But all tiredness vanished when she saw Zim. Their eyes locked for a moment before Zim broke the silence. "Ileen? I-I thought you left for some jerk on Splork." Zim stammered, suddenly feeling nervous around her. **

"**You got the jerk part right. I turns out it was only Invader Spleen. But Dib showed me some of Gir's recent memeries, and I wasn't happy on Splork or with Spleen…so I decided I would come to back to someone who cares." Ileen answered quietly. "Dib. I told that Dirt-Child **_**NOT**_** to do that! The little jerk…" Zim growled. Ileen laughed softly. **

"**Well, im glad he did. If he didn't, I would have never known that your base had been ruined and I would came back and thought you were dead." Ileen said as she pulled Zim in for a hug. He found himself returning it with as much care and love her as he had when they were what humans called teenagers. "I-Ileen, there's something I have to tell you. But not here. This afternoon I'm gonna make a new base. I need you to meet me there…or better yet, follow me there." Zim whispered as he withdrew from her.**

…_**wow, that was a long chapter! Whats going to happen now? Will Zim make a new base that's better then his old one? Will Gir ever stop flying into Zim's head? Will Ileen listen to Zim? What will Zim tell her? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**(Sorry, I was watching Total Drama Action)**_


	13. THE SHOCKING TRUTH

_**Are you ready for chapter 13? 13 is my lucky number, so I hope this turns out into a really good chapter! Please review! And once again, it was MOLLY1002 who reviewed this story recently and all the other people who left reviews when the story first was posted don't review and no one new will review either. It makes me sad. And I promise that the last chapter of this story will NOT be depressing! This isn't the last chapter, but I just felt like saying that. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**_

…_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**THE SHOCKING TRUTH**_

**Zim did as he said. He was out of Dib's house and making a new base with the little thingy that made the first base. But his new base wasn't green and purple, it was a big white house with labs underneath it and out of sight.**

**He had downloaded Computer into the new base and Gir was exploring it with Minimoose. **

**Zim stood with Ileen in the PAK recharge room where Ileen would be sleeping. "well? You said there was something you wanted to tell me, so what is it?" Ileen asked.**

**Zim lowered his eyes and murmured something he knew Ileen couldn't hear. "What? Speak up." She ordered. He took a deep breath. Why did it have to be so hard to tell her how he felt about her? **

"**I **_**really**_** like you Ileen. Its actually more then just **_**like**_**, it's…." His voice trailed off.**

"**Love? Well, to tell the truth, I kind of feel the same. I miss those days all those years ago when we would go out for dinner and sit to watch the star-set. It was nice." Ileen admitted.**

"**Me too. But now everything's messed up. Ever sense that day…that horrible day when I destroied Irk…" Zim grumbled. **

"**No. Forget those days. Those days are behind us, and now its time to start over. And we can start over **_**together.**_** Like when we were back on Irk." Ileen soothed. **

**She walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder. He felt her spin him around suddenly and pull him forward. Zim blinked in surprised as Ileen pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. But he didn't struggle. No, he stayed and returned the kiss. For a brief moment, all the bad things that had happened to Zim disappeared and it was just him and Ileen in a universe where only love and friendship survived. **

**They withdrew and gazed into each others eyes as they once did, with the care and love of the whole universe showing in every inch of their eyes.**

**Zim yawned before saying, "good night." "Good night." Ileen whispered back. After watching her get into her temporary bed for a second longer, Zim turned and walked upstairs -or may I say used the elevator- to his own room. He had a king size bed , which was pretty big, but when you have Gir sleeping on the same bed mumbling in his sleep and rolling around all over the place, it best to have a big bed. The blankets and sheets were a dark, forest green, and his pillow was a deep red color. **

**Though the pillow didn't match that good, it was the only pillow zim could find in his stash of pillows and sheets that looked at least decently good with the rest of the bed spread.**

"**Incoming transmission." Computers voice rose Zim from his deep sleep. "From who?" Zim asked computer as he walked lazily down to the commutation room. "Tallest Red and Tak, I think." Computer answered.**

"**What! How is that possible?" Zim was shocked. **

"**Well, you survived so it isn't that hard to believe that Red did too." Computer pointed out. Zim just growled and entered the communication room.**

**As soon as he pressed the button to answer it, Red popped up on screen. He looked somewhat…confused.**

"**Red." Zim greeted coldly. "Zim." Red sounded distant…urgent almost. "Well, what do you want! I was having a really good dream and you woke me up." Zim complained.**

"**I'm coming to Earth, but not hunt you. I'm being chased by the empire. They found out something they shouldn't have, and they only planet that the Empire wont go to is Earth. And Tak is coming with me. She **_**says**_** your base was destroied and you made a new one…a better one." Red said. **

"**How does she know! And wait, **_**Tak**_** is coming with you! Her whole life goal to is to **_**kill**_** me! And why can't you make your own base? Why must you stay at the amazing base of ZIM!" Zim exclaimed.**

"**Because there is something I have to tell you about your mother…" "What do you know about her! It was **_**you**_** who killed her!" Zim interrupted, completely outraged. **

"**No! That wasn't me! That was Purple. And I know your mother better then you may think." Red snapped. **

**But then Tak pushed him out of the way. **

"**You must be stupider then I thought! I put a tracking device on your stupid robot when you burst through the wall of that Giant Weenie Stand, you retarded defective!" she snapped.**

**Zim completely lost all him temper. His eyes flushed to red deeper the Red's eyes and he looked like the most deadly creature in the world.**

"**say that one more time, **_**Tak**_**. I dare you." He growled.**

"**Fine. You are a stupid, retarded, **_**defective.**_**" She hissed. **

"**Well at least im not some idiot who thinks that im an invader. I know im not. But you still think I was sent here. Ha! I wasn't sent here, you fool! I had no choice to come here! And I **_**will NOT**_** hesitate to kill you, **_**Tak.**_** The first time you call me a defective, you'll find yourself with pinned to the wall with my spider legs going right through your neck." Zim spat, standing in his chair.**

"**Oh, im so afraid! A defective is going to kill me!" Tak pretended to be scared.**

**But Ileen came in just at the right moment. "Zim, don't!" She snapped, grabbing him so that he couldn't destroy the computer. **

"**Tak, get back! And I don't want you to call him a defective." Red snapped, getting up off the ground and pushing her back.**

"**Red?" it was Ileen's turn to be shocked. **

"**Look Zim, I'll be there next week. And **_**don't**_** try to move away." Red sighed. Then the screen went black and Ileen let go of Zim.**

"**what was that all ab-" Ileen trailed off when she saw Zim's shade of eyes. But the deep red disappeared and turned back to the pink. **_**No. I should have never let my self get that angry. **_** Zim thought as he fell over with tiredness. "Zim-" was all he heard before he slipped into** **unconsciousness.**

**ILEENS POINT OF VIEW:**

_**What happened? Why were his eyes that red? They've never been like that! Ever!**_** These thoughts raced through Ileen's head as she picked Zim's body and brought him to his bedroom. "Computer, what happened?" Ileen asked. **

"**Tallest Red survived and said he is coming to Earth and being chased by the empire so he and Tak are going to stay here. And he said that he has to tell Zim something and Tak called Zim a defective a few times and he got mad." Computer answered, sounding just as shocked as Ileen. **

"**But were his eyes so red and why did he pass out?" Ileen asked. **

"**I don't know." Computer sighed. **

_**Some help he his**_**. Ileen thought, annoyed. She sighed. In all the years she had known Zim, he had never gotten that mad. And she'd known him all her life! **

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**He groaned as he sat back up. He was in his room. **_**How'd I get here?**_** He wondered. Zim rubbed his head and yawned. He knew what had happened. And he hated it.**

**Ileen walked in a few minutes later. **

"**You're awake." She stated.**

"**Hmm." Zim moaned as he leaned against the wall, still worn out from all his anger. **

"**Why were eyes so red earlier?" Ileen asked suddenly.**

**Zim wasn't surprised by this question so he told her, "When I was born, I remember my mother saying I **_**had**_** to keep my anger under control. I didn't know why, do I didn't even try to keep in under control. But then it happened. I don't really remember much, so I don't know who it was, but someone got me mad. More then mad, I was completely blinded by rage. **

**Something overtook me, and I wasn't able to control myself. I attacked whoever it was and everyone in sight who didn't get away as fast as possible. I ended up killing at least 50 Irkens that day. My mother took the blame only so that I wouldn't be killed. But they gave her one more day to live. I don't know why, so don't ask. But she told me that my father has the same problem. **

**She didn't tell me who he was, but she said I have a disease called **_**Kishamarika **_**(pronounced- ki-sha-ma-rika)**_**, **_**which is a rare disease that which causes Irkens to lose all control over themselves and they end up killing anyone in sight. **

**But I've never told anyone, and it hasn't happened in such a long time, that I forgot I had it." **

**Ileen was looking at him with concern. "So that's why you always leave the room when someone makes you mad? You don't want that to happen again?" it was more of a statement, but Zim still nodded.**

"**That's what happened that day I killed…your friends. I couldn't control myself at all and I can't even remember who made me so mad. But I **_**never**_** meant to do that." Zim confessed, daring to bring up the day when ruined Ileen's life. **

"**It's ok now. As long as it wasn't the real you who did that, its ok. I still miss them, and I probably always will. But im sure they forgive you." Ileen soothed. **

**She walked over and sat down next to Zim. They sat there for about 30 minutes before Ileen got up and left to make lunch. Zim sighed. Once again, he had lied. **

**He never forgot that he had, he always knew. And he knew that no one made him mad on the day he killed Ileen's friends. The disease had gotten the better of him that time. He attacked all those innocent people…killed most of them….and permanently injured others. And he felt the disease growing inside him, day after day, it just got worse and harder to control it.**

_**I can't hurt Ileen. No, not again. I just wish I could go back in time to stop myself from being born….**_** Zim thought as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.**

…**..**

_**~poor Zim. Look for chapter 14, coming soon! Maybe I'll put it up today….but whats going to happen? Why did Zim pull out a piece of paper and a pen? What is he going to do? Find out in chapter 14!~**_


	14. UNCONTROLABLE PAIN, HURT, AND ANGER

_**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim**_

_**Warning! This will be a gory and bloody chapter! It will also be a little depressing and heart-warming! How I managed to combine those into one, I don't know!**_

_**...**_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**UNCONRTOLABLE PAIN AND HURT**_

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Ileen went back in Zim's room a few minutes later and was shocked to find he wasn't on his bed or anywhere else in the room. **_**Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom.**_** Ileen hoped that was the case. But her heart skipped a beat when she a saw a piece of paper on his pillow.**

_**Ileen,**_

_**I can feel it growing. I can't hold it back any longer. Kishamarika has been growing fast over the years and I knew one day I wouldn't be able to control it. I've left and I'm not coming back. If I ever hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself. But know this: I love you, and I always will. It was you who kept me going, you were what kept me fighting when I was in prison, it was you who I was made to live for. I wish I could have told you this to your face, but im afraid I might hurt you. I will miss you always and I hope you never have to go though what I have, but more then anything, I hope you know someone loves you. Please understand why I left, and forgive me. Please take care of Gir. **_

_**Zim**_

**That was what the note said. There were blue stains from tear drops that were still a little wet. Ileen didn't try to hold back the tears. But after a few seconds, she decided she was going to find Zim, and bring him home. She was going to find a cure for his terrible disease.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim walked down the street, not in disguise. But he had a cloaking device on, so he could walk through the town unnoticed until he could get far away from it.**

**Zim looked up to see Dib's house. He laughed a little at the memories of Dib trying to kill Zim. But then he stopped. **_**No! No, I have...to fight...it…**_** Zim struggled to hold down the false anger. But it overtook him. **

**His eyes turned the deep red and his cloaking turned off. He stormed up to the door and kicked it down. Gaz was playing her GS2 while Dib was watching Mysterious Mysteries. He looked up when Zim walked in. "Z-Zim?" he stammered. Zim gave only a small his before lunging at him. "Ahh!" Dib screamed. **

**Gaz looked up and tried to pull Zim off her brother, for once seeming to care. Zim growled and spun around. He clawed her eye and sent her flying backwords. Then he turned back to Dib and continued to claw away at him. "OWWWW! Zim stop!" he screamed. **

**Professor Membrane, for once caring about his kids, came flying up the stairs and, like Gaz, tried to pull Zim off Dib. But Zim just spun around and started to attack the Professor. Dib grabbed a water gun and shoot Zim, the impact causing Zim to fall off Dib's dad and onto the floor. **

**Zim closed his eyes and put his hands up to block the water from hitting his face. He felt the anger ebb away as the water stopped coming toward him.**

**He looked up and saw Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane bleeding and wincing in pain. "No…" Zim whispered his eyes pink again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he turned and ran, using his spider legs.**

**DIB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

_**What just happened?**_** Dib wondered after Zim left. Gaz, who had huddled over in a corner and had a bloody eye, crept over to Dib and hugged him a little in fear.**

**It was one of the few times when Gaz was afraid and needed confront. "Wha…what happened?" she asked Dib. "I-I don't know." He stammered, as scared as Gaz. "what in the name of REAL SCIENCE was that?" their dad exclaimed. **

"**That was Zim….i think." Dib answered without taking his eyes off the door. A few minutes later, Ileen burst in. she also had no disguise on. Was Zim here?" she asked in a rush, looking at Dib. **

**Dib nodded and asked the question that everyone was thinking. "What just happened, Ileen?"**

**Ileen shook her head. "I can't explain every thing right now. All I can say is that Zim isn't himself and ran away because of a disease that effects his self-control. It causes him to attack others for no reason, but mostly out of rage." She explained before running back out of the house and down the road after Zim.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

_**No! I don't ever want to feel like that again!**_** Zim thought as he dived behind a dumpster. He sat there and shivered, but not with cold. He was terrified. More scared then he had ever been before; in over 140 years!**

**Then he heard Ileen calling him. **_**Go away! I don't want to hurt you!**_** He screamed inwardly. But her voice faded until it was gone all together. Zim began to crawl out from behind the dumpster when he felt it coming again.**

**For the 3****rd**** time that day, his eyes turned deep red and he lunged at a human walking by. "Waaahhhhh!" the human screamed in fear and pain as Zim sank his teeth into the human's neck.**

**Leaving the human to bleed to death on the sidewalk, he looked around for his next victim. There! A young school girl! **_**Perfect…**_**Zim thought as he crept over to the un-expecting child. He leapt for her, pinning her to the floor, letting his spider legs slip out and strangle the little girl, who dropped to the concrete, dead. Zim laughed evilly before running off into the city on a killing spree. **

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Ileen stopped when she heard a scream of fear and pain come from the other street, the one she just left. With her own cloaking device on, she ran around the corner and stopped short when she saw a human, young and probably in his 20's, dead on the sidewalk with Irken bite marks on his throat. **

**Across the street there was another dead body of a human. This time it was a young girl. A woman was on her knees leaning over the child with her face buried in her hands, crying. **_**No…Zim's disease is worse then I thought. He would never kill a smeet, even if it's a human. And to have the mother crying like that. That poor woman. Her daughter was killed.**_** Ileen thought. **

**But then something else caught her attention. It was a TV store next to where the little child was dead. The TV's that were on display showed a news channel that, although it was bad news, might help Ileen. She walked over to it, still using her cloaking device, to hear what the human on the news was saying. **

"**Well Pete, I think we have some terrifying news." One of the humans said. It was a female. "Oh yes, Suzzi. There has been multiple killings lately. And all along our city." Pete said, fixing a pile of papers.**

"**There have been few sightings of the killer, but those who **_**have**_** seen it say it's a 'him' and he's a green alien. Do you believe this could be Pete?" Suzzi asked. **

"**I don't know, Suzzi. But it sure is a dangerous little guy. You recommend that everyone stays inside with their doors locked and windows closed. If you see this killer, please contact the police or some paranormal investigator." Pete said. Then the screen turned to the Scary Monkey  
Show and Ileen was left breathless.**

**Zim had killed more then just 2 humans and injured a whole family. Oh how much more he had done. He was terrorizing.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Hahahahahahahaha!" Zim laughed evilly as he jumped onto the roof of a car and watched this part of city run, screaming to their houses. "Yes! Run, you morons! Run fear from the Mighty Zim!" He screamed. **

**Leaping from the roof, he landed on an elderly woman in a black cape/dress thing. It was . "Ha! Maybe now you will learn not to mess with the mighty Irkens, filthy-human-worm!" Zim yelled as he clawed . She hissed, but wasn't string enough to get him off. "Forget it, human! Its no use fighting a battle you can't win!" Zim snapped.**

"**Zim, stop!" Zim turned around to see Ileen rushing toward him. took the opportunity to run. For a spilt second Zim snapped back to normal. "No Ileen! Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" Zim begged for her to stay away and run. He felt the unexplained anger rising, and it was hard to fight it.**

"**No, Zim. I'm taking you home, and we're going to find a cure for you." Ileen insisted, still coming closer. **

"**Ileen please…run. Hurry! Don't come near me! Im a monster! I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you! Please, get out of he-"  
Zim cried, but then the disease over came him and he attacked her.**

**She screamed. He clawed. Zim wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He had no control over his body at all.**

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Pain sliced though her whole body as Zim's claws cut through her uniform and into her skin. But then she felt her sisters presence around her. **

'_**The only way to temporarily stop him, is the power of love stronger then true love itself'**_** her sister whispered into Ileen's antennae. It was then that she knew what she had to do. **

**As Zim bent down to give hr the killing bite, she kissed his lips and he stopped. After a few seconds, she saw his eyes shift back to the pinkish shade the usually were. He seemed to recognize her, and leaped off her. **

**Zim's eyes wandered over her cur up body and began to gleam with worry and sorrow. "No…." she heard him murmur.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Oh Irk, no. im **_**so **_**sorry, Ileen! I knew I should have never let Dib stop me. I should have jumped off that cliff when I had the chance." Zim fretted as he grabbed Ileen's hand and pulled her up to feet. **

"**Stop. It wasn't you who did this; it was the disease that **_**made**_** you do this. Now come on. We're going home and we're going to find a cure for that disease." Ileen snapped.**

"**No. I don't want to go home. If I hurt you, there won't be any one to pull me away, and I'd end up killing you. I already won't be able to forgive myself for what I did to this city, or you. I dont want any more guilt. I don't want to be around anyone. I want to live alone, so I can't hurt anyone." Zim protested, backing away.**

"**I don't care what you want, you're coming with me. We **_**will **_**find a cure, and if you try to attack me, Computer will just put you in a cage or something 'til you calm down." Ileen pointed out, grabbing Zim's hand and dragging him back to his base.**

…**..**_**i think this was a pretty good chapter. It was pretty heartwarming when he told Ileen to leave before he hurt her and I think that note was pretty nice too. Im proud of this chapter. I kinda got the idea of it from the movie Lilo and Stitch, Stitch has a Glitch! That movie maked me cry for some reason. Please review! And look out for chapter 15!**_


	15. THE CURE

_**Well, I think this story is getting good. It changed from a deep and depressing story, to more of a heartwarming story. And by heartwarming, I mean by how Zim and Ileen care for each other! Not much to say though. Here's chapter 15…wow, chapter 15 already. I thought I'd only be at chapter 10….**_

…_**..**_

_**CHAPETER 15**_

_**THE CURE**_

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Weeks had gone by with no hope of finding a cure. Zim had been in and out of the disease's effects, though saddly, he was more **_**in**_** then out, and Ileen had decided it was best to keep him locked up in a cage. **

**She had kept Gir away, as to not worry the loving robot. Computer for some reason actually seemed concerned about Zim, which was a big shock. Ileen hadn't heard anything from Dib sense Zim attacked him and his family. **

**She sighed. "Computer, I need you keep an ey- I mean…uh…you know, just watch Zim. And try to keep Gir away from him. I have to see Dib. He might know how to find a cure." Ileen said as she got in disguise.**

"**Ok" was all Computer answered before turning on the Scary Monkey Show for Gir and Minimoose. Ileen walked out of the door before Gir could ask where she was going.**

**Dib's house came into few shortly after leaving Zim's base. She knocked on the door, expecting to be told to go away because of what Zim did. **

**She was so used to be turned down because of liking Zim, that it shocked her that Dib answered the door and gestured for her to come in. she came in and Dib closed the door behind her.**

"**Ok, look. I don't have much time. Say what you have to and leave." Dib said, his voice quiet and urgent. "Fine. I need help. I can't find a cure for Zim, and I can't stand him being like this. He's delusional and confused whenever he isn't trying to kill and destroy everything in sight." Ileen explained quickly. **

"**What else is new? He's always like that." Dib brushed it off. Ileen grabbed him but the collar on his trench coat and pinned him to wall, eye level with her so she could glare into his brown eyes.**

"**I don't give a crap what you think about him, **_**Dib.**_** I love him and want him back to the way he was before just recently. Now, are you going to help me or not? 'Cause if you don't, I will let him kill you." Ileen threatened. **

**Dib gulped before saying, "Ileen, listen. I can't help. Not now. The Swollen Eyeball Network has cameras all over the place here, ever sense Zim attacked. The cameras can see through disguises and…" he never finished his sentence. With moments, chains wrapped around Ileen's throat and legs, causing her to fall.**

"**good job, Agent MothMan. One alien caught, who knows how many more?" Agent Darkbootie said. "Yeah…uh…I rather you **_**don't**_** catch that one." Dib stammered, shocking everyone.**

"**what? But you said you and your family were attacked by a green alien! This is a green alien!" Agent Tuna Ghost exclaimed. **

"**I was. And that's a **_**she**_**. But I never said I wanted them captured and killed." Dib pointed out. **

"**Uh, hey. This **_**she**_** has a name you know, you filthy traitor." Ileen spat, struggling to free herself. **

"**Agent MothMan, you said you were **_**attacked**_** by a green alien. Its out job to capture aliens who harm humans." Darkbootie pointed out.**

"**Wait a minute, you told them what Zim did? I told you, it was the disease, not him! And why did I think I could trust a human!" Ileen hissed.**

"**Well, maybe you should think twice before letting him come and hurt everyone in the whole town." Dib snickered. "You know what? You guys were right. Let's autopsy her!" Dib said truing back toward the Swollen Eyeball. **

"**GIR! Grab the cage your master is in and bring it to the Big-Headed Boy's house! Then release him!" Ileen ordered through her PAK. **

**There was a "yes mam!" before Ileen was put in a cage herself. To her relief, Gir arrived with Zim and let him out of the cage as soon as he entered the house. Ileen knew this was going to be risky, but she had to. **

**Zim was in the dangerous, killing mode of the disease, and it only took a minute before he spotted his first victim; Dib. Within a matter of seconds, Zim had Dib pinned to the ground and the rest of the Swollen Eyeball was trying to get close to him to pull him off.**

"**Gir, get me out of here!" Ileen commanded the SIR. His eyes turned red in duty mode and he melted the bars of the cage, letting Ileen to tumble out and stare as Zim clawed away at the others.**

**But there was something different about the way he was acting. The Swollen Eyeball kept hitting him with somethin, which was causing each swipe to get weaker and weaker…**

**Then it hit her. What ever it was they were hitting him with, it was making him weaker. Looking closer she noticed small spikes on the ed of each stick that seemed to be injecting something into him…**

**Out of no where, he stopped trying to claw them, and instead, fell to his knees and started vomiting violently. "Eww!" Dib and the Swollen Eyeball jumped back while Ileen pushed past them and ran over to Zim side. His eyes were back to pink and were now filled with pain.**

**His hand was wrapped over his Squeedly Spooch in pain. His whole body shook and if Dib didn't have all the scratches, no one would have guessed Zim had attacked Dib. **

**DIB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Dib's new wounds stung, and he was disgusted by Zim's sudden vomiting. **_**I **_**will**_** expose them both!...but look at how much Ileen cares for Zim, and I've seen how Zim cares for her….no! What am I thinking? They're aliens!...but they're different. They have feelings like a human…oh, who am I kidding! I can't expose them like this. Not when one is so weak, and the other is only trying to help Zim.**_** Dibs thoughts raced as the Irken he knew so well made the floor a gooey mess and the air smell worse then weak-old cheese. **

"**Just let them go. Its no fun…nor is it fair….to catch them like this." Dib sighed. Although the Swollen Eyeball nodded in agreement, Ileen didn't get any nicer. Oh no, she got meaner…big time.**

"**Don't think for one minute that I won't get you back for this. Zim's suffered enough the past few months, and now you and stupid little friends make him sick….more then he already is." She spat at Dib. **

"**GIR! Come on. Help me carry Zim home." Ileen said bitterly as she picked him up and Gir followed.**

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**So much for a cure." She grumbled as she gently put Zim down on his bed, where he shuddered and groaned in pain.**

…**..**

_**I have one thing to say: Dib is a jerk. Yep. It true, and you can't deny the truth. But will he change his mind and help Zim? Will Zim ever get better? Will this story ever get happier? No really, will it? I don't know. Hmm….oh! I already have the last chapter planed, so I DO know if it gets happier! Well, look out for chapter 16!**_


	16. ORANGE SKITTLES

_**Well, it seems like nothing can go right for Zim. First he's put in prison, then he's hated by his love, when he escapes they still hunt him, Dib is constantly getting on his nerves, now Tallest Red and Tak are disease of his, and now he's sick! How can it get any worse? We'll find out. I seem to have a mind for these kinds of things. Torturing charters in stories is fun!**__** WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DISGUSTING AT SOME POINTS!**_

…

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**ORANGE SKITTLES**_

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim felt terrible; his Squeedly Spooch hurt like someone was trying to rip it in half and his head was pounding.**

_**Stupid Dib-stink. I will get him for this. Him and his little Swollen Eyeball friends. Wait! He says he has no friends! Liar! He liiiieeeees!**_** His thoughts were interrupted by a pain that just ended in another violent vomiting fit. **

**The bad –make that the worse- was the fact that he didn't have enough time to lift his head to throw up in the trash can Ileen put next to his bed for him. Nope, nothing was going right. **

**Now his blankets were stained and nasty, and this most likely wasn't going to be the last time it happened. He groaned and ordered Computer, "Switch these blankets for some clean ones." **

"**Would it kill ya to say 'please'?" Computer complained.**

"**Look Computer, im tired and I don't feel good. **_**Don't**_** annoy me. Just do what I say." Zim snapped.**

"**Again, you all you have to do is say 'please' and I would do what you told me. I refuse to do anything for you until you say 'please'" Computer said stubbornly.**

"**Ugh…" Zim moaned. But then he felt chewed food rising from his Squeedly Spooch and into his mouth, and within moments, the regurgitated food was all over the blanket –more then there was earlier.**

**Ileen came in a few seconds later, before Zim was finished vomiting. "Oh no…Zim, you look terrible. Lie down and try to get some sleep. I'll change your blankets." She said softy. **

**Then walked over to him and took the blankets off and quickly replaced them with blue ones. She placed her hand gently on Zim forehead as he lay back down.**

**He heard her sigh as she sat down on bed next him. Her hand rubbed soothingly in circles on his back and within minutes, he was asleep.**

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Did Zim ask you to get new blankets?" Ileen asked Computer once Zim started snoring quietly.**

"**Maybe…" Computer said guiltily.**

"**Why don't you ever do what he says when he needs it?" Ileen snapped. **

"**Well, he never says 'please' or 'thank you'!" Computer protested.**

"**Ugh. Of all the computers he could have made, he had to make one who could talk and has a mind of his own." Ileen sighed as she got and walked down deep into Zim's lab, seeking a quiet place to gather her thoughts.**

"**There is someone at the front door." Computer suddenly said.  
**

**When Ileen got to the door and opened it, was surprised to see Dib's sister, Gaz. "umm…can I help you?" Ileen asked. **

"**No, but I think I can help you. If want to get back at my stupid brother Dib, meet me the video game store at mall on the 3****rd**** floor. Bring Zim." Gaz said, her eyes not once opening. **

"**Umm…ok…" Ileen was a little taken aback by this.**

"**In two days. Because Zim is sick, Dib won't expect him to be at skool, so he won't suspect anything." Gaz explained. **

**(A/N-ok, this may be random, but I just thought of something! Almost everyone knows whoever played Purple, now plays Pleekli in Lilo and Stitch, right? But Gaz sounds a little like Tough – or however you spell it- from Avatar: the Last Air bender! You know, Tough, the blind earth bender? What if that's the same person who played Gaz?)**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim woke up about 2 hours later. It felt so good to sleep, but now that he was awake again, all the pain came back. **

**He sighed. Why couldn't he just sleep the whole thing out? He cast a sideways glance to his nightstand. **

**Zim reached out, opened the draw, and pulled out a very thick book titled '**_**THE LONG AND LOST LOVE**_**'. On the cover was a distant blue planet –Irk to be exact- with a lonely star hanging off the moon and above Irk. **

**It was a 150 chapter book about an Irken named Boc, who was a simple massager, who fell in love with a royal servant -to Tallest Sketch- whose name was Swe. He was only on chapter 134 and with each passing word was like reading his own life through the eyes of someone else. But of course, Boc was never put in prison and beat up day after day and he never had to go through the pain of being hated be every living being in the universe. **

**The author of the book was Messenger Boc himself. Though he was long gone by now, his books were valued and popular. And this was one of Zim's favorite books. (A/N: ok, here is just more of my randomness. I've been saying 'book' a lot. In one paragraph 'book' was in it 3 times! Or is that normal?)**

**He flipped to the page he left off at; page 8,8880,997. His book-mark was an old picture of his mother, who died years ago. She was holding a cup of Irken coffee, and had no idea this picture was taken.**

**To be honest, Zim took it without her knowing and didn't till her until **_**after**_** he framed it. She had been mad at him, but he just gave hr a sad look that no one would ignore. Zim now calls it the 'Gir face' and whenever he uses it, he gets whatever he wants.**

**Though he never asks for much, it's good for getting out of trouble. If only he used it when he was in prison.**

**He sighed at the remembrance of that day. On Earth, he would have been known as a teenager, but on Irk, age was an elusion, other then Smeet-hood.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_**You shouldn't do that, stupid! You know if she finds out, you're going to get in trouble!" Ileen laughed quietly. **_

"_**Ha! If I know Zim, he'll just give his mom that face and get out of any trouble like he always does! Tallest Red won't even try to punish him anymore because of how much Zim makes that stupid face!" Anie whispered. **_

"_**Shhh! She might hear us!" Zim snapped, holding the camera to his eyes.**_

_**He took the picture, though it made a big flash.**_

"_**Quick, run! And act natural!" Zim said, trying his best to hold back laughter as he rushed the two girls through the door.**_

_**Once they were out, they heard an angry scream**_** come**_** from Zim's mother.**_

"_**ZIM!" He had accidentally knocked down a vase in their haste to get out. Once the teenage-Irkens were a safe distance from the house, they all burst into uncontrolled laughter.**_

"_**You idiot! You're going be killed when you get home!" Ileen teased Zim. He shrugged. **_

"_**All well. I'll get over it." Zim giggled. Anie suddenly pushed Zim into Ileen, making their lips touch.**_

_**They both jumped back and blushed. Anie was always teasing Zim and Ileen about the fact they loved each other, though neither had admitted it yet.**_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Even the memery of that day brought tars to Zim's eyes. For as much as he teased his mother, she had always been there for him. She always loved him in that motherly way, always cared for him, and even lied to protect him.**

**And he had never thanked her. Not once. He felt so guilty, so ashamed, that he had never said 'thank you' to his mother, who's name was Tiz. **

**But suddenly, he leaned over the side of his bed and puked into the trash can, once again at the same time Ileen walked in.**

**He was able to hear her sigh –or at least he knew she sighed- as she walked over on silent feet. "Zim…" she whisper, sympathy in her voice.**

**She sat down next to him on the bed, her hand rubbing his back around his PAK. **

"**I don't feel good." He whimpered, snuggling into her side when he was done. **

"**I know, and you'll feel better soon. Don't worry." She whispered to him, gazing at him with sad, purple eyes that glittered in the dim light.**

"**I guess this means I should cook less food, sense you won't be eating any of it." She tried to sound joyful, but couldn't. **

**Her eyes wandered over to the book Zim had dropped when he was leaning over the side of the bed. Zim watched as she picked it up and saw his bookmark, ignoring the cover. **

"**I remember this. I still don't understand how you got out of trouble." Ileen giggled.**

"**I don't know how exactly either, but im glad I did." Zim rasped, sticking his tongue out because of the nasty taste left on it from the recent vomiting fit.**

"**Want something to drink?" Ileen asked him, seeing the disgusted look on his face.**

"**If I can manage to keep it down, yes." Zim grumbled.**

"**Ileen, if I may warn you, 'cause im not sure if you know this, but Zim gets cranky when he doesn't feel good." Computer beeped, purposely acting nicer to her just to annoy Zim.**

"**Shut up, you useless excuse for a computer." Zim snapped.**

"**Hey! You built me, so it's your fault!" Computer whined.**

"**You suck." Zim growled, trying his very best to hold down anger, not ever wanting to feel mad enough to kill again.**

**Ileen noticed this.**

"**Uh…Computer, really, shut up. I don't think this is the best time to bother Zim…" hr voice trailed off as she relized she was too late.**

**Zim's eyes had changed the menacing shade of red and hiss that sounded scarier then death itself escaped him.**

**Without knowing it, Zim leaped toward the door, forgetting the fact that his Squeedly **

**Spooch wouldn't be able to handle the fast movement when he was sick like this. **

**But he continued to push open the door as puke slid out of his mouth and onto the floor, leaving a foul smelling trail behind him. He hated this feeling, but he couldn't fight it.**

**But he still tried. It was so hard. Agonizing pain continued to slip through his body (mainly coming from his PAK) as he tried to control himself.**

**But it was impossible. His claws itched to dig into flesh and he PAK needed to kill. The first creature he saw when he left his room was…Gir.**

**Just as Zim was about to lunge at him and destroy the robot he made himself, he felt a trembling hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Ileen.**

**Although Ileen was acting clam, her eyes gave away the fact that she was scared. But she must have ignored the fear that picked at her heart, for she bent down and pulled Zim into a hug.**

**At first, he tried to scratch her and hurt her, but then a sense of calmness overcame him and he relized that Ileen was hugging him, despite the chance of major injuries and death. **

**He shook his head to clear it, and went back to the normal…the real…Zim. He returned the hug, wishing it would never end. **

**A few days later -2 days to the exact- though Zim was no much better, he insisted on going with Ileen to the mall.**

**He'd seen the Earth-news-pig-filth talk about human boys attacking girls and doing some much unneeded things to them.**

**And Zim refused to let that happen to Ileen. She had reluctantly agreed after Computer reminded her that Gaz told her to bring Zim. **

**They were now waiting front of the store Gaz had told Ileen to meet her at. They had taken the stairs up, worried that the elevator might make Zim get sick (motion sickness).**

**ILEENS POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim was leaning against the wall, his eyes dropping slowly as weariness crept in. he was tired, and Ileen knew it. But he was being paranoid, and refused to fall asleep, though he did lip onto the floor. **

**After about an **_** hour**_** of waiting, Gaz finally showed up. **

"**Took ya long enough." Ileen heard Zim grumble. Computer was right. Zim had been in a particularly bad mood ever sense they got back from Dib's house after the Swollen Eyeball hit Zim with sticks.**

"**Yeah, whatever. Now, do you want to know how to get back at Dib or not?" Gaz snapped, hearing Zim.**

"**Ignore him, Gaz. He's tired and in a bad mood." Ileen quickly said before Zim could snap back.**

"**Now, how can we get back at Dib?" she continued after Zim sat back again.**

"**Dib is surprisingly feeling guilty about what he did…well, him and his stupid friends…but anyway, you can make him feel even guiltier. Dib is a sucker when it comes to guilt, and the only reason he didn't feel guilty about stalking Zim before this whole mess started, its because he thought he was saving the human-race." Gaz explained, not once opening her eyes.**

**This was starting to confuse Ileen. **_**Why does this human never open her eyes?**_** She wondered.**

"**Ok….but how?" Ileen finally asked.**

"**Easy. Make Zim look worse then he is, and you act all worn out and depressed." Gaz said simply. **

"**And you're sure…" her voice trailed off at the sound of Zim getting sick again filled her antennae, which were covered in a long, brown wig.**

"**Zim! This is why I told you to stay home!" Ileen snapped as she turned back toward the disguised Irken, who was throwing up all over the floor.**

**But her anger faded and turned into sympathy at the sight of the weak, sick, suffering Irken. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gaz's eyes stretch wide at the sight in front of her.**

"**Uh….i has to get back to school before Dib realizes im gone. I left when he was talking about seeing big-foot in the bathroom or something…" Gaz stammered before turning and walking away.**

_**Humans are rude.**_** Ileen thought as she kneeled down next to zim, who was now done throwing up, and standing weakly on his hands and knees. **

**He let her push him gently down and onto her lap. His whole body was trembling and his eyes were closed.**

"**I wanna go home. Home to Irk." She heard him whine quietly. **

"**Shhh. We can't go back to Irk. They're hunting us still. They want us dead." She reminded him softly.**

**She hated to remind him that they were being hunted. But he didn't seem to notice what she said.**

"**Need we to clean that?" Ileen knew that voice. **

"**Red. Tak." She greeted coldly, looking up from Zim into the disguised eyes of Red and Tak.**

**They were disguised as mall workers, Tak standing there with a mop and bucket, looking annoyed and embarrassed. Red had some light tan shirt on with matching pants, and was clearly mad that it wasn't the color red. **

"**Hello, Ileen. Zi…" Red's voice flattered as he saw how weak Zim was up close. Now that Ileen looked, she relized Zim had lost **_**a lot**_** of weight.**

"**Wow…uh…what exactly happened?" Tak asked the accent unmistakable.**

**Ileen sighed. "Look, I'll explain later. Now tell me, why are you two here?" **

"**The Empire found out something I shouldn't have, and now they're pestering me for an interview, and won't stop, so I came here. Tak came with me because she knows this planet better then I do and knew how to find you two." Red sighed. **

**Then, out of no where, a robotic looking cat popped out from behind Tak. The eyes on the cat were red and she looked mean. **

"**Mimi! Step down. I hate them too, but we can't hurt them." Tak spat.**

"**Your SIR?" Ileen stated.**

**Tak nodded. **

"**Well, Tak. You better start cleaning up that mess." Red ordered.**

"**What! Why me? Zim made it, make him clean it!" Tak protested.**

"**Hey, you were the one who wouldn't stop at Foodcourtiea to get snacks, so this is you punishment! Now clean it up!" Red snapped.**

**Tak sighed and walked over with the mop and bucket and started to reluctantly clean the vomit, though Ileen couldn't keep the joy from shining in her eyes. She hated Tak and enjoyed making Tak do stuff she doesn't want to.**

**But just as Tak finished, Zim got sick again, and this, time on the mop.**

"**EWWW! ZIM!" Tak screamed angrily. **

"**TAK! SHUT UP! You're only making him worse!" Ileen snapped at Tak.**

**Red rolled his eyes, then rubbed them. The contacts were bugging him.**

"**Where's Zim's base? If I wear these stupid things any longer, I'll have no eyes yet." Red complained.**

"**Follow me, and keep quiet! These Earth-beasts don't know that we're Irken. Now come on." Ileen said, waving her hand to tll the others to tell the others to follow her. Zim stumbled on after her, not wanting to be here anymore.**

**But this time, they took the elevator. Big mistake. The very second it started moving, Zim's whole face flushed a dark green and his cheeks puffed up with the puke he was trying not to let out.**

**Ileen's spider legs flew out and she griped high on the walls of the elevator, well, at least as far as she could. Red and Tak followed, also noticing Zim reaction to the moving room.**

**Apparently, they all got up just at the right time. The very second Tak got up to the same height Ileen was, Zim threw up more violently then ever.**

**The sight, although was nasty, it was sad. When Ileen first came to Earth, back when Zim was first healing from that fight with the Tallests, he seemed so strong; as not in the whole universe could ever defeat him. **

**But right now, he looked defeated. The Mighty Zim, taken down by some Earth illness. But when the elevator landed, there was no one in sight, so Ileen, Red, Tak, were able to get out with having to touch the ground, and Ileen grabbed Zim and helped him out.**

"**I HATE this!" he growled, eyes blazing, but not deep red. **

"**Zim, everyone hates it. Now try to keep your anger down." Ileen sighed.**

**BACK AT THE BASE:**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**He couldn't have been happier when his base came into view. After stumbling all the way through the mall and back to the base, he felt like he could sleep for years. **

**Ileen followed Zim into his room and said "you really should keep your anger down. We don't want you trying to attack Red…again. Even if it means you stay in your room for a few weeks." **

"**I know. But it's hard." Zim rasped. **

"**You want anything to drink? You must be thirsty after what happened at the mall…and to get the taste out of your mouth." Ileen offered.**

"**Sure." Zim answered lazily.**

**ILEENS POINT OF VIEW:**

**After Ileen brought Zim something to drink, she plopped down on the couch while Red and Tak sat across the room on chairs.**

"**So, why are you here?" she asked, looking first at Tak, then at Red.**

"**We answered that question already. Back in Mall or whatever it's called." Red answered.**

"**Oh yeah…" Ileen sighed. This was going to be a long day.**

"**What happened at the mall anyway? Why the heck is that defective sick? Or is it just your face making him sick?" Tak asked slyly.**

"**The Swollen Eyeball was hitting him with sticks that were injecting something into him after he attacked Dib for a second time. And im pretty sure if anyone's face makes him sick, it's yours." Ileen flashed back.,**

**She heard a growl from Tak.**

"**You stupid defective." Tak hissed.**

"**Wimp." Ileen hissed back.**

"**Weakling."**

"**Jerk." **

"**Idiot."**

"**Moron."**

**That's when Tak lunged at Ileen and the two girls rolled around on the floor, trying to kill each other. **

"**You filthy defective!" Tak screamed.**

"**At least I can fight the right way! You can't even hit someone!" Ileen sneered.**

"**Uh…you guys might want to be quiet…." Computer said.**

"**Why!" Ileen and Tak yelled at the same time.**

"**Because Zim can hear you two, and he's trying to sleep." Computer answered.**

"**So? Who cares! He's more of a defective then Ileen and defective don't deserve the right to sleep." Tak snapped.**

**Ileen noticed Red looking annoyed at this remark, but her attention turned back to Tak as Tak swung a punch at her.**

**The next thing they knew, they were both being flipped backwords. They looked up to see Zim, looking mad.**

"**SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO **_**SLEEP**_**!" he snapped. Then he turned and went back into his room.**

"**Wow…uh…I think he's mad." Tak stated.**

"**No, duh! And you can't blame me for that, because you're the one who screamed." Ileen snapped.**

"**Will you two stop fighting?" Red hissed.**

**Tak and Ileen looked up at him. It was then that Ileen came up with a conclusion: red was stupid.**

**He should have told them to be quiet and stop fighting earlier. **

**(A/N: ok, I think this chapter is REALLY long, so im gonna speed it up a bit.**

"**RED! TAK! Help me hold this door shut! Push some….chairs or something against it! Hurry!" Ileen panted. **

**She was leaning against Zim's door, struggling to keep it closed. She had no idea where Gir or Minimoose were and Tak and Red were both sleeping; Red was sleeping on the couch and  
Tak was sleeping on the chair.**

**They both shot up when Ileen yelled and started pushing chairs, tables, and anything they could find against the door.**

"**What in the world happened?" Tak breathed, tired.**

"**Zim woke up in the middle of the night, throwing up again, and then he got mad for some reason and tried to attack me because I was helping get to the trash can." Ileen explained as she, Red, and Tak slid down and sat on the floor in front of Zim's room.**

**Red pulled out some red colored package from a pocket in his uniform/robe, and started eating small candies from it.**

"**What are those?" Ileen asked.**

"**I don't know. But they're good." Red answered.**

"**Can I see a few of 'em?" Ileen questioned.**

"**Why?" Red asked as he handed her a few orange candies.**

"**I wanna see something." Ileen sighed.**

**She slid the candy under the door and waited while the pressure on the door decreased.**

"**Hey! There's only oranges, purples, greens, and yellows in here! There should be more reds, not purples!" Red suddenly protested, looking into the bag.**

**Now that Ileen got a good look at it, she could tell the candy Red had, was Skittles.**

…**..**_**ok, that was a REALLY long chapter! 25 pages on Microsoft Word! And it took a long time to type….and sorry if this chapter was too nasty!**_

_**Look out for chapter….what chapter is this…uh….16! This is chapter 16, so look out for chapter 17!**_


	17. TESTS

_**Well, I think the last chapter was a little nasty…make that a lot of nasty! But this, I will not have any vomiting! Or anything else too nasty…this one im hoping to make funny! Or at least, funny for the girls….maybe for the boys…..who knows?**_

…

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**TESTS**_

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**The next day, Ileen entered Zim's room carefully, only to find him reading some book called, A Long and Lost Love. **

"**Zim?" she greeted with caution.**

**He looked up, but only for a moment.**

"**Hey Ileen." He greeted.**

_**He sounds ok….no vomit stains….no signs of anger…**_** she thought she slowly approached.**

"**You get sick at all last night?" she asked.**

"**No. I have a headache, but nothing worse." Zim answered, still keeping his eyes on the book.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

_**Why is Ileen asking me these questions? Why can I never give her a full answer without feeling….weird? no, that's not it…its something stronger….no, I know what it is, I just cant admit to her or myself. Stupid self.**_** Zim thought as he turned the page.**

"**Well, I want you do some tests….only to see what those skittles did to you." Ileen said.**

**Zim sighed. "Fine." he growled, getting up and following Ileen out of the room. **

**In the living room, Tak and Red were sitting across the room talking about Tak becoming in Invader. **

"**I said, **_**I can't make you an Invader! **_**It's not up to me! The Control Brains have to decide!" Red snapped at Tak.**

**But then Red's gaz wandered over to Zim.**

"**Hello, Zim." Red greeted.**

"**Can it, you worthless excuse for an Irken!" Zim snapped at Red.**

"**Zim! He may be annoying and stupid, but he still is leader to the Irken Empire!" Ileen snapped at Zim.**

"**Yeah, the last time I checked im no longer part of the Empire. Ever sense Red and Purple tried to deactivate me, I haven't been part of the Empire, and was being killed slowly." Zim hissed.**

**He heard Ileen sigh. "Red, Tak, come on." She said as she walked next to Zim down to the base.**

**IN THE PAK REPAIR ROOM IN ZIM'S BASE SEVERL MINTUETS LATER:**

"**NO! there is absolutely **_**NO WAY**_** im doing that!" Zim protested.**

**Ileen and Tak burst into laughter and Red was clearly trying not to laugh. The Computer had said the only way to do the test the right way, was for Zim to undress and let someone stick a needle in his spine.**

"**I said, that's the only way, Zim! And you have to do it, and I would suggest choosing Ileen, Tak, or Red to stick you in the spine wit the needle. I can't, 'cause I don't have arms, Minimoose cant hold anything, and I just wouldn't trust Gir to do something like this!" Computer snapped.**

_**No! I hate all of them! ….ok, well not ALL of them, but I hate Red and Tak!**_** Zim thought dismayed. **

"**Hahaha! Even if I were made an Invader, I would **_**never**_** do anything like that!" Tak laughed. **

**But all Zim heard from her was 'blah, blah, blah, something about popcorn.' "Like I would even let you near me with a needle, you she-beast!" Zim snapped. **

"**I'll do it, just to get it over with! Besides, you two are too…whats the word…uh…giggly. Yeah, let's go with that." Red said, surprising everyone.**

"**As if I would let **_**anyone**_** near me when im….uh…you know." Zim hissed.**

"**So you would rather have Red or Gir inject you blind folded? That would be funny, come to think of it! Yeah, make 'em do it blind folded!" Computer exclaimed.**

"**No! I will **_**not**_** have anyone near me blind folded and trying to inject me with a stupid shot!" Zim protested.**

"**Awww. But that would be funny!" Computer said disappointed.**

**Zim let out a soft hiss. **

"**Fine. But make them get out." Zim growled, pointing at Tak and Ileen, who were just getting up from laughing uncontrollably,.**

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Ileen couldn't believe that Zim was really going to do this. But she walked out of the room behind Tak. **

**The door closed behind her and Tak started to mess around with some of the Computer stuff. **

"**What are you doing?" Ileen asked.**

"**I wanna spy on Zim. If Red messes up, then I don't want to miss it!" Tak explained. **

"**That's mean! What if it were **_**you**_** who was getting a shot in the spine and had to undress in front of others!" Ileen protested.  
**

"**Yeah, but it isn't, so im gonna spy." Tak replied.**

"**Well, it is **_**Zim**_**…..no! What am I thinking! You're not going to spy on Zim!" Ileen snapped.**

**A few minutes later…..**

**Ileen and Tak were sitting on bean-bag chairs with Gir and Minimoose sitting next to them on earthier side watching the spy cam that Tak put up.  
**

"**I still think we shouldn't being spying on them..." Ileen murmured.**

"**Shut up, Ileen. Just enjoy the entertainment." Tak said, not taking her eyes off the screen.**

**After about two seconds, they heard a scream. Red had stuck the needle into Zim's spine. "OW!" zim yelped.**

"**!" Tak crackled.**

**Just then, Dib ran in, panting.**

"**Help m-" his voice flattered when he saw what Ileen and Tak were watching.**

"**Uh….what are you two watching?" he asked.**

"**Hey! You were the idiot whose little friends hurt Zim and made him sick! Then you locked me inna cage! You filthy humans disgust me more then those stupid Vortians!" Ileen shouted at Dib.**

"**Ha…uh…yeah. Sorry about that. Why did he attack me anyway? Twice." Dib asked, a look of confusion coming across his face.**

"**It's a disease called **_**Kishamarika **_**which means uncontrollable anger. Who ever has it can't control themselves when they get really mad, and they end up going on a deadly rampage. When he attacked you and your family, he wasn't himself. The disease took control over him, so I hope you feel guilty about hurting him and making him as sick as he was!" Ileen explained to the confused and big-headed human-pig-smellie.**

"**Oh. Irkens have weird diseases. But, what is going on and why is one of the Tallests in a room with Zim when he doesn't have any cloths on?" Dib asked.**

"**It's a medical test. Last night we gave Zim some skittles after he tried to attack us, and now he hasn't gave a single sign of being sick or having a disease. And I want to make sure that the skittles aren't going to kill him." Ileen explained while Tak continued to watch what was happening in the room.**

"**Umm…ok…..weird. Can I hide here for a while?" dib said. **

"**Why?" Ileen asked.**

"**Gaz is going to kill me because I drank the last soda." Dib sighed.**

"**Sure, but you do know, when Zim gets out, he's going to be in a bad mood?" Ileen cautioned.**

"**Yeah, I know. Not that big of a surprise." Dib said before sitting next to Minimoose.**

**WHEN ZIM GOT OUT OF THE ROOM: ZIMS POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim felt as if the whole ocean had been poured on his back. Red had left so Zim can get back in his uniform and Zim quietly cursed him for sticking the needle in the wrong spot the first time. **

**Red had first stuck it close to Zim's shoulders and it hurt with such unbelievable pain that Zim thought he was dieing. **

**When he was finally out of the room, he was shocked to see the Dib. **

"**Whats the Dib-stink doing here?" he asked bitterly. He was still mad at the Swollen Eyeball for making as sick as he was.**

"**Hiding from Gaz." Dib answered. **

"**Well, go away. I don't want you here." Zim growled.**

"**Oh c'mon! Please, just let me stay! Just 'til Dad buys more soda!" Dib pleaded.**

"**No! You and Swollen Eyeball friends are on the list of creatures I HATE!" Zim snapped. Then he stormed off and out of the labs. **

**That was a terrible day. Then he relized something; he could have just **_**lifted**_** his uniform up to get that shot thingy!**

…**..**

_**hahaha! I think that was funny! But why am I mean to the carters? Hmmm….i don't know. But I hope you liked this chapter! Look out for chapter 18! And I have decided that I want to have at least 20-25 chapters in this story, and now that school is almost over, I will be updating a lot more!**_


	18. UNBELEIVEABLE THINGS CAN HAPPEN

_**Ok….maybe I made the last chapter a little disturbing, but hey, you have to admit, that was pretty funny that Computer didn't mention that Zim just had to lift his shirt to get that shot thingy, not take the WHOLE thing off! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

…_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 18**_

_**UNBEIVLABLE THINGS CAN HAPPEN**_

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim, Ileen Tak, and Red all waited impatiently for the test results. Ileen sat next to Zim while Dib, who now understood and forgave Zim for attacking him and his family, sat on the floor with Gir and Minimoose.**

**Red and Tak sat across from the others. Zim, though he would never forgive the Swollen Eyeball network, did forgive Dib. **

**(A/N: just because Zim forgave Dib, doesn't mean he wont annoy Dib and get on his nerves! And I just think the idea of ZADF is cool. But nothing more then friends, will, or should, be known in the world)**

"**Results are in" Computer said after a few seconds of Gir's constant and weird laughing.**

"**Well then, what are they!" Zim demanded.**

"**Say please and maybe I'll answer." Computer replied.**

"**Ugh. How many times are you going to tell me to do that? I've told you billions of times, NO!" Zim growled.**

"**if you say 'please' I'll answer you." Computer insisted. **

"**Fine, you worthless piece of crap. **_**Please**_** tell me what the results were." Zim hissed.**

"**There. Now was that so hard? The results say you no longer have that **_**Kishamarika**_** disease or whatever. It also gave me some very interesting information. Somehow, Zim, you are related to Tallest Red." Computer snickered.**

**Zim almost choked on air.**

"**WHAT!" he exclaimed, looking at the jumble of wires above him.**

"**Its true. And I should have told you sooner." Red sighed, almost saddly.**

**Everyone looked at Zim, then at Red.**

"**You know, now that I think about it, you two are pretty alike." Ileen said.**

"**How? I'm short and Red's tall. And my eyes are pink, not red." Zim reasoned.**

"**You have your mother's eyes." Red answered for Ileen. He sounded almost blissful.**

"**And how would you know? I always thought the Tallests never cares about who's in the Empire, or that just because I was beaten **_**day after day**_** by you and Purple?" Zim snapped.**

"**Because I was her mate. Im your father, Zim. And that never was **_**me**_** who attacked you like that. It was a clone I made. But don't think I didn't and don't care. I regret everything. I should have never let you be beaten up like that, and I should've told you sooner who I really am. Im sorry." Red sighed. His voice cracked as he did so, and his head was down, and Zim could've sworn he saw tears forming at Red's eyes.**

"**So…**_**you **_**had the **_**Kishamarika? **_**It was a clone that would beat me up like that and hit me with that laser/taser thing?" Zim questioned.**

**Somehow, he was not mad at Red. He actually felt sorry for him.**

"**Yes. I had the disease, and passed it on to you, but when I had it, it was decreasing, not growing. And yes, it was the clone who hit you. Please forgive me." Red pleaded, looking up.**

**His eyes showed the pain of lying for countless years and the pain of watching someone you care about being beaten up by your best friend. **

**Everyone looked back toward Zim, expecting him to outburst in anger and start yelling at Red. Even Gir was quiet and looking at his master.**

"**I forgive you." Zim answered.**

…**..**_**sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just REALLY**__**want to get to a few really good chapters I plan on typing for this story! Look for chapter…uh…what chapter is this….oh; this is 18, so look for 19! Yay! This means I will have exactly 20 chapters when I finish it! Then Im gonna make a sequel!**_


	19. STARAMARA KIMARO SHARA?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**_

_**Ok! Hehehe….*laughs evilly* I enjoy torturing the charters in my stories! This chapter will be heart-warming yet also torturous! And by that I mean, there will be wetting-of-pants for one or more of the charters, and nauseous-ness for one or more! Please review!**_

…_**..**_

_**CHAPTER 19**_

_**STARAMARA KIMARO SHARA?**_

**One -and only one- thing was on Zim's mind all during skool. This was his first day back, sense he had been sick and anger-issue disease.**

**Though voice was giving him a headache, he somehow felt drawn to the lesson. **

**"And then you doomed children fall in love with another doomed child and become more doomed then you already doomed children are. Then one doom filled doomed day, you doomed children get married to the doomed child you fell in love with in your doomed years in doomed skool, and have more doomed children. Love will doom this whole doomed planet with more doom then all the doom in the doomed world." She said, not really seeming to care.**

"**What Dib?" she hissed. Zim just relized that Dib's hand was up.**

"**Why are we being taught about love? Don't we already **_**know**_** about that stuff?" Dib asked.**

"**Because we're all doomed so there's no use in teaching you doomed children anything useful." Bitters hissed.**

**Zim raised his hand.**

"**What Zim?" growled.**

"**Why is it you love will doom us all? And how many times are you going to say 'doom'?" Zim asked, shuddering as he remembered 'The Doom Song'.**

"**Because it will. And im gonna say doom as much I as I want to." Bitters answered.**

"**so, as I was saying, love will send this doomed planet into doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, …." It was then that Zim stopped listening to her.**

_**Love doesn't cause doom…it can't.**_** Zim thought. But the bell snapped him out of his thoughts. It was time for lunch. **

**He was just about to walk out of the classroom, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Dib's big head.**

"**Why were you so interested in lesson today?" Dib asked, a confused look on his face.**

"**None of your bees-waxes filthy Earth-human. Besides, I would think you of all humans would know by now, Dib-stink." Zim growled. **

**Dib seemed to think for a minute. Then he seemed to understand.**

"**You love Ileen." he laughed.**

"**So." Zim blushed, embarrassed by the fact that he had feelings when Irkens aren't supposed to.**

**The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Bitters had continued saying 'doom' the rest of the day, and Zim could focus on what he was going to do tonight when he got home.**

**But when he got home to his base, he was ambushed and all went black.**

**He opened his eyes to find himself in a cage that was too small for him, with Ileen in the cage next to him and Tak and Red in their own cages across from them.**

**They were riding in a truck. **

"**What happened?" Zim asked, noticing Red, Tak, and Ileen were all awake.**

"**The Swollen Eyeball attacked while you were at skool and waited for you to get back." Red sighed.**

"**So…now we all have to stay in cages?" Zim inquired, though he knew the answer.**

"**Yep. Wanna play 'would you rather?'?" Red asked.**

"**Eh, sure why not. You guys?" Zim answered and looked toward Ileen and Tak. They both nodded, seeming board.**

"**I'll start. Zim, would you rather kiss Ileen or…be accepted back into the Irken Empire and become Tallest?" Red started.**

"**Uh….can pick both?" Zim asked.**

"**No." Red answered.**

"**Then kiss Ileen." Zim said a little to quickly. **

**Everyone stared at him as he blushed. Ileen was looking at him with shock, but she didn't seem mad….she seemed…happy. It was then that  
Tak burst into laughter.**

**"Shut UP!" Zim protested.**

"**All of you alien scum-balls shut up!" one of S.E yelled. Then they hit a mighty big bump that caused Zim to hit his head.**

"**OW! Why don't you idiots learn how to drive! I could drive these stupid Earth cars better then you!" Zim snapped, rubbing his head.**

**It was quiet for a while. Zim broke the silence. **

"**Anyone else feels nauseous?" he asked.**

"**No…" Red replied, looking at Zim in a weird way.**

"**What? I never said **_**I **_**felt nauseous." Zim protested.**

"**Uh…yeah, you kinda did, Zim. When you said 'anyone else'." Ileen pointed out.**

"**So. That doesn't mean-" Zim began but was cut off when the truck hit a very big bump that caused all the cages to slam into the back door, but it didn't open. **

**Zim swallowed the bile that had risen when they hit the bump.**

"**Eh…hey, you morons mind driving a little smoother?" Zim pleaded, now feeling terrible.**

"**Sure…" one of the humans said.**

**But did they drive smoother? Nope. The drove even rougher.**

"**I'm…gonna be….sick." Zim complained between swallows. **

"**Hey! Don't any of you aliens get sick back there!" one of the drivers yelled.**

"**Too late." Ileen sighed as Zim threw up.**

**ILEEN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**She sighed. Poor zim. **

"**Why is that you always get sick, but no one else does?" Ileen asked.**

"**His mother, Tiz, was the same way. She would get sick quite a lot when the sir was uneven and she was a Voot. And on Irken roller coasters." Red explained. **

**Ileen looked back toward Zim. Now that she looked closely, she could see Tiz and Red in him. He was short, yes, but his eyes were slightly darker then Tiz's were. And the shade of green his skin was was like Red's while the shape of his body was much like Tiz.**

**She could hear a low growl coming from him.**

"**Stupid humans….." he grumbled.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**It was a few hours sense the S.E had brought Zim, Tak, Ileen, and Red into the Swollen Eyeball Headquarters. They had each been put in small prison cells, Zim being put on the opposite side the hall from Ileen, Tak, and Red, who were all put in the same prison cell.**

**It annoyed Zim that he was **_**still**_** known as a deadly and dangerous prisoner, the fact that he was always alone, and the fact that no one ever put a bed or pillow in the stupid cell! **

**Did the humans think that **_**only they**_** deserved to be comfortable? But he was snapped out of his thoughts when the S.E known as Agent Dark Bootie came in and grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt.**

"**Hey! Put me down! Now!" Zim growled. He tried to force his spider legs to pop out, but the S.E had put tape over the whole PAK. Tape that wouldn't brake. **

"**Shut up, and stop struggling. You'll only make it worse for yourself." Dark Bootie hissed.**

**Zim continued to growl, but he did stop struggling. He learned from experience, that when you don't listen to someone when you're in prison, you get hit with sticks, fed nasty food of doom, and much worse.**

**Dark Bootie strapped Zim to a metal table and press a strange looking button on a remote.**

**The table started to vibrate, and tickle. **

**Zim fought back the laughter caused by the tickling vibrations.**

**But, after about 10 minutes, he could help it, and he burst out laughing.**

"**STOP! You're….gonna make….me…..HAHAHAHA!...wet…my uni…uniform!" Zim laughed, wishing he could move his arms or at least his spider legs so that he could take the remote out of Dark Bootie's hand and turn the vibrating table off.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" zim could control his laughter. Another bad part about being defective: extreamly ticklish.**

**But sure enough, Zim hadn't lied about the 'wetting his uniform'. Pretty soon, there was a wet spot on his pants, and Dark Bootie finally turned the table off.**

"**Interesting reaction, alien. Now let's see what organs there is inside you..." he hummed. **

"**Stop! Don't experiment on him! He's too stupid and will break all the stuff you have! Same with the others." Yelled the unmistakable voice of the Dib.**

"**Moth Man? I thought you hated this alien." Dark bootie said, shocked.**

"**I did hate him, once. But still, let him go free. I know all the stuff…ok, most of the stuff there is to know about Irkens." Dib said.**

"**Fine, but if they give the smallest hint of a threat to Earth, then I will dissect him." Dark bootie hissed. Then he un-strapped Zim and let the Irken get off the table.**

**Zim's eyes were blazing, and he wanted to sink his claws into Dark Booties weak skull, but he didn't. He followed D.B and Dib into the hall where the others were. Once they were freed, they all left the  
S.E HQ. **

**A few days later:**

**Zim sat alone with Ileen. Zim had told Red what he was planning on doing, and Red had kept Tak, Gir, and Minimoose in the base. So now, Zim and Ileen were on top of a snow-capped mountain. **

**Irken's loved the cold, though Zim had lived in a semi-cold part of Irk. But he was nervous, and scared. **

_**Maybe I should wait 'til we can go back to Irk…no! I have to ask now! It's now or never, Zim. Now or never.**_** Zim told himself silently.**

**He gulped as the stars began to show, and the drifted down lazily from the almost clear Earth sky. The stars seemed to twinkle with encouragement, and urged him on.**

**The full moon shone above them, making Ileen's purple eyes glow and sparkle in the night. As Zim gazed at her, he noticed the way her antennae curled neatly behind her head, the way seemed t float over the ground, and how her soft, green skin looked smoother then velvet. **

**As the last stars appeared and the moon climbed its highest height, Zim turned toward Ileen, pulled out a ring made of crystal ice, and said,**

"**Ileen, Staramara kimaro shara?" which was Daten for, 'Ileen, will you marry me?'. The Irkens sort of adopted some of the Daten language, sense it sounded smoother and nicer when it came to love.**

**Ileen looked at Zim with all the joy in the world.**

**But she didn't answer right away. Instead, she pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "oh, Zim. Yes. Yes with all my heart."**

**The stars seemed to dance across the sky as Zim returned the hug, all his love for the female Irken in the past years, all his wishes, all his dreams, were finally coming true.**

…**..**_**now you can see what I meant by heart-warming! Ileen and Zim are getting married! Look out for the last chapter of this story! =) 3 **_


	20. THE RETURN TO HOME

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**_

_**Ok! This is the last chapter for A LIFE OF LIES! It's sad, I know. But no need to worry, my fellow humans! There will be a sequel! So when this chapter is over, look for a sequel called, THE RETURN OF A FORMER ALI! Im gonna make this chapter, nice and hopefully long! Please review!**_

_**CHAPTER 20**_

_**THE RUTURN TO HOME**_

**It was five years after Zim and Ileen had gotten married. They had just arrived back on Irk, and Zim was getting glares as scary as death.**

**But he seemed unfazed by the hostile Irkens around him. He followed Tallest Red while holding Ileen's hand.**

**When they got to the main war meeting stadium on the Massive, a few guards saw Zim and pointed their weapons at him and Ileen. **

**Zim instinctively moved in front of her, for he knew something that not even Red knew yet: Ileen was expecting a smeet.**

**Zim growled at the guards, but ever so quietly.**

"**Stand down. They aren't a threat." Red hissed. The guards nodded and withdrew their weapons, allowing Zim, Ileen, and Red to enter.**

**The room was filled with Irkens. Much like the groups that would come during an execution or a new Impending Doom operation or something.**

**Zim and Ileen stood back while Red greeting the crowd.**

"**Greetings, mighty Irken Empire!" he called to the crowd. They cheered happily, antennae raised in greeting.**

"**Today will be a day no one would expect if Tallest Purple was still alive. Zim has returned, and so has Ileen. And I have news that will surely surprise everyone." Red continued.**

**The crowed grew quiet and worried mummers were heard from the crowd.**

"**Zim…is my son. Now, before you all start yelling in anger, I assure you, anyone who now harms he or Ileen will be punished. I want the universe at peace. We are setting the other planets free and allowing them to do as they wish.**

**We were wrong to do what we did. And I am also allowing feelings other then anger allowed on Irk. Before you leave, you will all have to get your emotion chips crushed. **

**I am also going to allow breeding on Irk once again, and no longer will Irkens be born by tubes!" Red declared.**

**The announcement was surprising met by excitement and joy. As if the Irkens wanted things to return to the way it was before Zim was born. **

**Zim and Ileen both sighed with relief. Now no one would try to hurt their smeet when it was born.**

**But then they noticed Red waving them forward. Zim helped Ileen get up and they walked forward. **

**The crowd cheered.**

"**How can they **_**not**_** cheer at the sight of the mighty Zim?" Zim joked, remembering the way he acted back on Earth.**

**When the meeting was over, Zim and Ileen walked over to Red.**

"**Uh…Re…dad," Zim began, feeling awkward at calling his leader 'dad'. **

"**Yes?" Red seemed happy to be called 'dad'.**

"**You kinda said the breeding thing a little late…" zim sated nervously.**

"**How?" Red asked, not knowing about Ileen.**

**Zim swallowed before saying, "Ileen is having a smeet."**

**Red seemed shocked as Ileen corrected Zim, "correction. **_**We're**_** expecting a smeet."**

"**I'm not gonna be the one having it, you are." Zim pointed out.**

"**But you're the father." Ileen argued.**

"**Hold on. You're saying, you and Ileen are having a smeet?" Red checked.**

"**Yes." Zim and Ileen answered at the same time.**

…**.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**It was exactly 3 months sense they found out Ileen was expecting a smeet. Although when breeding was first declared allowed on Irk, it hadn't been that easy to see that Ileen was carrying a smeet, it was now. Big time.**

**But, to Zim's joy, Ileen enjoyed baking, and always would leave the bowl out. If Zim was lucky, he would find it before Gir and Minimoose, and would sneak some douh into his mouth.**

**When he was passing through the kitchen in search for something to drink, he spotted one of the bowls Ileen left, but this one was completely full.**

**"Hmmm…maybe just a little…" he whispered, careful not to make noise that Ileen would hear.**

**Zim had no real idea where she was at the time. **

**He crept over to the bowl, and stuck his gloved claw into the douh. And the best part was, it was his favorite flavor; Arafer, which is like chocolate.**

"**Hey! You get your claws outta there!" Ileen's voice made Zim jump.**

"**Outta where?" he challenged, licking the douh off his claws.**

"**Out of the bowl behind you." She hissed.**

_**Odd. She hasn't been in a bad mood for a long time…**_** zim thought as he got out of her way.**

**He woke up before dawn the next morning. The bed felt strangely empty…**_**Ileen!**_

**Zim leapt out of bed and ran around the house, ordering Gir, Minimoose, and Computer, "scan the house! Find Ileen!"**

"**She's not in the house." Computer said after a few clicking noises. Did Computer sound concerned?**

"**What do man, she's not in the house? Where could she have gone?" Zim fretted, a sense of dread growing.**

"**I don't know." Computer answered.**

"**It okay, master. She always comes back! Maybes she just wanted to go for a walky." Gir soothed.**

"**But she's so close to the due date for the smeet! What if she falls? Or if she's attacked by some idiot? Or maybe if she is shot?" Zim babbled. **

**But he stayed home 'til evening set in and still no sign of Ileen.**

"**Gir, run a PAK search. Where. Is. Ileen." Zim ordered.**

**There were a few clicks before Gir said, "PAK found. She is in the emergency room in medical bay section 13." **

"**Emergency room!" Zim exclaimed.**

**Without another word –other then Irken cuss words- he jumped into his Voot and flew off, going way over the speed limit.**

**As soon as medical bay 13 came into sight, he landed and marched into the waiting room.**

**He pushed his way past everyone in line for appointments and other things Zim didn't care bout and demanded, "Where is the emergency room?" **

**The Irken at the desk trembled in fear as he answered, "down the hall to the right."**

**Zim dashed down the hall and slowed down only when the emergency room into sight. He opened the door to see Ileen laying on a bed, panting and sweating heavily.**

"**Ileen! Whats wrong? What happened?" Zim demanded when he reached her side. Her face was twisted with pain and fear.**

**A voice behind him made him jump.**

"**You can't be in here. Get out." **

**He spun around to face the nurse.**

"**You listen to me. What is wrong with her?" he hissed, causing the nurse to look up with fear.**

"**Her-her smeet is coming. She came here about 300:88 in the morning." The nurse stammered.**

"**That long ago! Ileen, why didn't you wake me! I would have gotten you here!" Zim exclaimed, Turing back to the laboring Irken.**

"**I tried to-to wake you, but you're a heavy sle-sleeper." She panted.**

"**Ok, now you have to leave." The nurse said to Zim.**

"**No. im staying with her, and there's nothing you can do about it." Zim growled.**

**Just as the nurse was about to say something, Ileen spoke up.**

"**Let him stay please? He-he's the father." She breathed.**

"**fine." the nurse growled.**

**It seemed like hours pasted before Ileen almost screamed in pain. She clutched Zim's arm so hard, it drew blood.**

**Tears ran down her face, and her eyes were closed tightly. The nurse ran to the end of her bed and after a few seconds, stood back up with a beautiful smeet in her arms.**

**It had purple eyes, like Ileen's, but it was small like Zim. The curled antennae gave away the fact that it was a female. **

**The nurse handed the new born smeet to Zim, who only had a second to gaz fondly at it before he quickly passed it over to Ileen and started backing up and coughing up blood.**

**Ileen could do nothing but watch in horror as Zim coughed up the dark green blood.**

**Doctors rushed in and with in moments, Zim's view clouded over and his hearing became muted….**

…**.**

**Zim blinked open his eyes to find himself in a metal room. He lifted his arm to find that his gloves had been removed and there were wires and small tubes going into his arm. **

**to his left, there was a heart monitor; the steady beeping extreamly annoying. The grey color of the walls was soothing and would have made Zim fall asleep. Would have. Maybe if he forgot about Ileen and the smeet. **

**His heart rate quickened as worry settled in. a doctor suddenly came in, and it was one Zim knew well.**

**This was one the guards from the prison on Vort.**

"**Ok, im not going to go into any detail, and skip right to the point; you can't get over stressed like that. When Red –or his clone- zapped you with that laser-taser, it was never healed the right way, so now if you get stressed your heart rate will quicken, and you'll start coughing up blood like that again.**

**And before you ask, Ileen and the smeet are fine, and in about two hours we can let you and her take the smeet back to your house and live happily ever after. The smeet is healthy and Ileen's fine. We'll be sending you home with some medication to help with stress problem, and only take them when you start coughing up blood." The guard said before Zim could say anything.**

**Zim stifled a sigh of relief.**

**Two hours later he and Ileen were in the Voot and were heading home.**

"**Ok, don't **_**ever**_** scare me like that again! I thought you were Irken-napped or something!" Zim scolded.**

"**I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up and I had to hurry." Ileen insisted.**

"**All you have to do is send Gir in and make him scream or sing the doom song!" Zim argued.**

**He heard Ileen sigh.**

"**Well, it's good to know you care." **

"**What do you want to name the smeet?" Zim asked her.**

"**I don't know. What'd you think?" Ileen sighed, gazing at the sleeping smeet in her arms.**

"**How 'bout Anie? After your sister. She was a good friend." Zim suggested.**

"**I like it. Our lil' Anie." **

…**..**

_**awww! It's the end….for now! I promise I will make a sequel! It will be called THE RETURN OF THE FORMER ALLI! Please review! **_


	21. THANKS!

_**THANKS TO THOSE WHO LEFT REVIEWS!**_

_**MOLLY1002**_

_**STARLIGHT COMET**_

_**GILRLOVESMOOSEY**_

_**FUTUERGILR122**_

_**XxINVADERxIZZYxX**_

_**SPOOKY-ZIPPER-CHAN**_

_**MIDNIGHT BELL**_

_**ILLISANDRIA CARTHAIN**_

_**CITYGIRL1013**_

_**IHEARTZIMWITHALLMYHEART15**_

_**8LOCKxSHOCK8**_

_**IMDANCINONTHEFLOORFORACARTOON**_

_**C200**_

_**TERI-TRAGEDY**_

_**YOU GUYS RULE! IT WAS THE CONSTANT REVIEWS I GOT THAT KEPT ME GOING WITH THIS STORY!**_


End file.
